


Очарован твоими чарами

by axolotlcue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Charms Professor Viktor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Half-Veela Viktor, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Transfiguration Professor Yuuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlcue/pseuds/axolotlcue
Summary: То, что профессор Кацуки влюблен в профессора Никифорова, должно было оставаться в строгой тайне. Естественно, вся школа знает.





	1. Сентябрь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling For Your Charms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584572) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> Как вы поняли, это перевод.  
> С вопросами к автору - сюда: https://kazliin.tumblr.com/  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!

У Юри Кацуки была проблема.  
  
На самом деле, у Юри Кацуки было несколько проблем. Он второй год преподавал в одной из самых престижных магических школ в мире и до сих пор иногда просыпался, не понимая, что он здесь делает, и панически боясь все испортить. За ночь до начала учебного года его планы занятий были все еще в полном беспорядке. Он до сих пор не мог добиться того, чтобы сделать кацудон таким же безупречным, как у его мамы, даже с помощью магии. И наверняка он не писал домой так часто, как должен был. Объективно говоря, в его жизни было довольно много проблем.  
  
Однако, все эти проблемы меркли перед одной, самой насущной из них. Этой проблемой был…  
  
Сильные руки неожиданно схватили Юри за плечи сзади, вынимая его из своих мыслей. Юри испуганно взвизгнул, вздрогнув от неожиданности и чуть не опрокинув стакан тыквенного сока, который стоял прямо перед ним. Сзади послышался низкий смех, и тот, кто застал его врасплох, предстал перед ним в полном великолепии.  
  
—  _Виктор._  
  
Виктор опять засмеялся, ярко улыбаясь Юри, который сидел за учительским столом, и грациозно упал на пустой стул рядом с ним. Юри был уверен, что услышал мечтательный вздох от всех, кто находился в Большом Зале, как только Виктор сделал это. В этом не было ничего удивительного, абсолютно все были очарованы Виктором и всем, что он делал. И это совершенно не облегчало дело.  
  
Как видно, его первой проблемой было это. Он был бесповоротно влюблен в Виктора Никифорова. А второй проблемой? Равно как и все остальные.  
  
Это было и вправду неудивительно. Виктор вызывал благоговение, куда бы ни пошел, начиная со своих знаменитых школьных лет и заканчивая престижной работой над изобретением заклинаний и преподаванием, которое у него всегда получалось с естественным изяществом. В комбинации с его незаконной красотой, длинными серебристыми волосами, заплетенными в сложную прическу, острыми скулами и пронзительными голубыми глазами, прибавив сюда еще его природное очарование, получалось просто убийственное сочетание. Никто не мог противостоять ему, Юри в особенности.  
  
И если бы мир сжалился над ним, ему бы и не пришлось. Они, быть может, и работали вместе, но Виктор был сам по себе, и ему совершенно не требовалось постоянно радовать Юри своим присутствием. Юри мог оставаться незамеченным, восхищаясь Виктором издалека, и дело с концом.  
  
Однако, жизнь имела на это другие планы.  
  
Когда Юри прибыл в Хогвартс в прошлом году, только что пройдя квалификацию и пребывая в ужасе от перспективы быть преподавателем-новичком, он практически ни с кем не общался. Он заперся в своем классе и полностью сосредоточился на планировании занятий, показываясь только во время еды. Он вздыхал по Виктору издалека, вместе со значительной частью и учеников, и учителей, и жил своей жизнью, как полагалось. Они, может, и были оба учителями, но их пути редко пересекались, и Юри никогда к нему не приближался.  
  
И внезапно, без всякого предупреждения, во втором семестре все изменилось. Юри вернулся с зимних каникул, и с тех пор Виктор был всегда вокруг него. Ждал его около класса, сидел рядом с ним во время еды. Звал проверять работы вместе и врывался на занятия Юри только для того, чтобы подразнить его. Юри не имел никакого понятия, что именно вызвало такую перемену, но Виктор был слишком искренним и очаровательным, когда провозгласил своим долгом познакомить Юри с жизнью в замке и провести его через первый год жизни в статусе учителя.  
  
Перспектива была слишком заманчива, чтобы отказаться, и Юри попытался подавить свои неуместные романтические чувства и просто наслаждаться неожиданной компанией. Он мог возмутительно сильно сохнуть по своему приятелю, но они были в первую очередь коллегами, и он не хотел оттолкнуть Виктора от себя, причинив ему дискомфорт. Юри понимал, что Виктору наверняка приходится постоянно сталкиваться с людьми, сходящими по нему с ума, и считал лучшим прятать свои чувства куда подальше и не позволять какой-нибудь глупости помешать тому, что внезапно обернулось неожиданной дружбой.  
  
И таким образом он, подавляя свои чувства, продолжал принимать бесконечные предложения Виктора провести время вместе, и сейчас они находились ровно в таком положении. Начало нового учебного года, ожидание начала приветственного пира в Большом Зале, и все это вместе с Виктором, ярко улыбающимся ему после проведенного вдали друг от друга лета.  
  
— Привет, Виктор, — Юри пытался держать голос ровным, насколько это было возможно. Заставать Юри врасплох стало одним из любимых развлечений Виктора, но Юри знал, что тот не был в курсе того, что мгновенно нарастающий румянец на лице Юри возникал далеко не только по причине смущения. И Юри собирался оставить все, как есть.  
  
— Ты хорошо провел лето? — добавил он, и Виктор драматично вздохнул, опустив подбородок на руку и прискорбно взглянув на Юри.  
  
— Нет, — провозгласил он с притворным драматизмом на лице. — Мне было так грустно и одиноко. И я скучал по моему любимому профессору.  
  
Следом за последним утверждением он подмигнул, и Юри почувствовал, что его щеки загорелись еще сильнее. Между ним и Виктором всегда было так, с тех самых пор, когда Виктор взял его под свое крыло как нового учителя в прошлом учебном году. Виктор любил поддразнивать его, испытывая огромную гордость каждый раз, когда ему удавалось заставить Юри краснеть.  
  
С другой стороны от себя Юри услышал, как Пхичит захлебнулся своим напитком от того, что он сейчас услышал, и теперь закашливался и плевался в попытке очистить свои легкие от жидкости.  
  
Еще одним пунктом из его все увеличивающегося списка проблем было это.  
  
Пхичит был его лучшим другом несколько лет, и он знал как никто про то, что Юри до неприличия сильно был влюблен в того самого Виктора Никифорова. Когда Юри готовился к своему первому году преподавания, Пхичит без остановки шутил про различные способы, которыми Юри мог соблазнить Виктора теперь, когда они будут жить в одном замке, заставляя того очень сильно смущаться. Он рассказывал Пхичиту практически все про свой первый год, включая тот факт, что они с Виктором теперь были знакомы, хотя он немного пренебрегал упоминанием того, насколько они с Виктором сдружились за это время.  
  
Но эту тайну невозможно было скрывать до бесконечности. Особенно сейчас, когда Пхичит тоже был в Хогвартсе в этом году, еще не будучи полностью квалифицированным учителем, приезжая сюда для преподавательской практики. Юри был в полнейшем восторге от таких новостей, нет ничего, что он бы желал сильнее, чем возможность работать вместе со своим другом. Но вместе с этим это значило то, что Пхичит сейчас сидел на переднем сидении разваливающегося поезда, которым была на данный момент его жизнь и его все более отчаянные попытки скрыть свои тайные чувства к одному из его коллег, неожиданно ставшему другом.  
  
Как оказалось, Виктор наконец заметил Пхичита, сидящего рядом с Юри, и повернулся к нему с интересующимся взглядом.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, новенький? — спросил он, и Пхичит кивнул ему в ответ.  
  
— Виктор Никифоров, — добавил Виктор, протягивая Пхичиту руку для рукопожатия. — Я веду Заклинания.  
  
— Пхичит Чуланонт, — ответил Пхичит, пожимая протянутую руку и улыбаясь всем своим видом. — Маггловедение.  
  
Виктор повернулся обратно к Юри, открывая рот, чтобы заговорить снова, но прежде чем он смог сказать что-нибудь еще, на Большой Зал упала тишина, как только директор Чиальдини встал с места. Четыре длинных ряда студентов за столами своих факультетов затихли, и за преподавательским столом также воцарилось молчание. Юри благодарил Мерлина за своевременное отвлечение.  
  
Приветственная речь от директора была такой же, как Юри и ожидал. Поздравление с новым учебным годом, представление новых учителей, среди которых был Пхичит, и призыв к началу Распределения.  
  
Юри аплодировал всем новым ученикам, когда назывались их факультеты, и когда Распределение закончилось, Виктор повернулся к нему вновь с хитрой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Твой стол выглядит немного пустоватым в этом году, — сказал он шутливым тоном, указывая кивком на стол Слизерина, который после Распределения был действительно не так заполнен, как Викторов стол Хаффлпаффа.  
  
С той дружбой, которая установилась между ними за прошлый год, межфакультетная борьба все еще была предметом преткновения, даже если они и были учителями. Неожиданная дружба между ним и Виктором часто превращалась в дружеское соперничество, когда в дело были вовлечены школьные факультеты, и Юри сейчас не собирался спускать с рук эти насмешки.  
  
— Это не значит, что мы не надерем вам задницы на Чемпионате по квиддичу и в борьбе за кубок Хогвартса, — выстрелил он обратно, и Виктор рассмеялся, забавляясь звучащим в его голосе легким вызовом.  
  
— А разве не Гриффиндор победил в прошлом году? — подметил Пхичит с невинной ухмылкой, и они одновременно повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на него. Это все еще было больным местом для их обоих. Как для деканов своих факультетов, победа их учеников в битве за Кубок по квиддичу или Кубок Хогвартса была особым предметом гордости, и обоюдный проигрыш Гриффиндору годом ранее довольно сильно их задел. Пхичит, как бывший гриффиндорец, выглядел уж очень самодовольным.  
  
Когда все первогодки были распределены по своим факультетам, начался пир. Золотые блюда ломились от еды, которая появилась здесь, и все с энтузиазмом набросились на нее, весь зал тут же наполнился болтовней и шумом.  
  
Во время еды между ними разгорелся непринужденный разговор, Пхичит и Виктор вежливо притирались друг к другу в процессе знакомства, а Юри, сидя между ними, включался в разговор между приемами пищи. Пока они разговаривали, Виктор посвятил его во все события, произошедшие с ним этим летом, описывая все это с энтузиазмом и в деталях, широко размахивая руками, а Юри, в свою очередь, слушал и отвечал ему своими намного менее интересными историями. Пхичит смотрел на них двоих с ухмылкой, слишком самодовольной, чтобы это могло понравиться Юри.  
  
Когда директор, наконец, признал пир законченным, Виктор встал, немного потянулся и повернулся обратно к Юри с улыбкой.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, — сказал он, подмигнув напоследок, перед тем, как отвернуться и последовать за толпой, выходящей из зала. Сердце Юри сделало кульбит от этих слов, но усилием воли он подавил это чувство и повернулся к Пхичиту, увидев, как тот выжидающе смотрит на него.  
  
— Что? — спросил Юри, хотя прекрасно понимал, о чем Пхичит думал. Пхичит просто приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ну хватит, Юри, — сказал он слегка раздраженным голосом. — Ты точно знаешь, что. Вы двое выглядите слишком близкими для двух "коллег". Есть что-то еще, что ты мне еще не рассказал?  
  
— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Юри, чуть не рассмеявшись над недоверием в голосе Пхичита. Виктор может и вел себя слишком дружелюбно с ним, но он был таким со всеми. Быть может, он и назначил себя неофициальным проводником по преподавательскому миру в прошлом году, когда Юри был еще неуверенным в себе новичком, но они были просто друзьями и ничего более. У Виктора были сотни людей, сходивших по нему с ума, ему не нужен был еще один экземпляр.  
  
— Серьезно? — сказал Пхичит уже скептически. — Мы тут говорим об одном и том же Викторе Никифорове или нет? О том, в которого ты был по-крупному влюблен, когда вы еще учились вместе в школе?  
  
—  _Пхичит_ , — прошипел Юри, нервно оглядываясь вокруг и подавая знак Пхичиту, чтобы он говорил потише. К счастью, другие учителя оказались слишком заняты учениками или друг другом, но профессор Джакометти стоял опасно близко и мог подслушать их разговор, чего Юри хотел меньше всего.  
  
— Что, разве это не правда? — сказал Пхичит, все же послушав Юри и понизив голос.  
  
— Да, хорошо, я когда-то был в него влюблен, — признал Юри. Пхичит приподнял бровь, и он сдался. — Ладно, может он мне все еще немного нравится. Но он всем нравится. Я вряд ли чем-то отличаюсь.  
  
Пхичит поступил в школу годом позднее того, как Виктор выпустился, но даже он был про него наслышан. Виктор Никифоров был ходячим божеством среди учеников во время его учебы в Хогвартсе, и он очаровал почти каждого человека в замке к тому времени, как закончил свое обучение.  
  
Частично это можно было списать на кровь вейлы, но Юри знал, что даже без преимущества, полученного от его предков, результат был бы один. Лихой и симпатичный капитан команды по квиддичу, популярный и любимый и учениками, и учителями. Пятикратный победитель Чемпионата Хогвартса по квиддичу. Возможно, он был бы и шестикратным, если бы на его финальный год обучения не выпал Турнир Трех Волшебников. Виктор был отобран туда как чемпион от Хогвартса и победил. Естественно, победил. Без преувеличения, каждый человек в школе был от него без ума.  
  
В противовес ему, Юри был застенчивым ребенком, пытающимся обрести свое место в этом необычном новом мире. Так как он был родом из маггловской семьи, абсолютно все здесь было странным и чужим для него, и зачастую ему приходилось нелегко. Его подруга Юко буквально вытащила его из общежития в его первом семестре на первый матч по квиддичу, пытаясь поближе познакомить его с магическим миром, и с тех самых пор он был в полном благоговении перед Виктором. Он выглядел таким прекрасным там, высоко в воздухе, без усилий вращая и поворачивая свою метлу в охоте за снитчем, и Юри не мог отвести взгляда. Когда Виктор, наконец, триумфально приземлился с крепко сжатым в кулаке снитчем, Юри кричал громче всех.  
  
После этого он буквально помешался, посещая каждый матч Виктора и зарабатывая себе странные взгляды из-за того, что болел за команду другого факультета. С годами его фанатизм по Виктору только рос, равно как и желание быть им замеченным.  
  
Юри усердно тренировался, желая быть достойным того, чтобы однажды встретиться с Виктором лицом к лицу на квиддичном поле, но год за годом нервы подводили его на отборах в команду Слизерина, и его мечта так и не осуществилась. Когда он все же попал в команду, Виктор уже выпустился и покинул школу насовсем, так и не узнав о существовании Юри. Успехи Юри в квиддиче во время учебы тоже были достаточно впечатляющими, но он так и не достиг статуса легенды, которого достиг Виктор.  
  
После ухода Виктора Юри задвинул на дальнюю полку свое детское восхищение и многие годы думал, что оно было успешно позабыто, если не прошло совсем. Но затем его взяли преподавателем в Хогвартс, и все вернулось на круги своя, только на этот раз все было гораздо хуже. Сейчас Виктор был более взрослым, более оформившимся и намного более привлекательным, и Юри заново пропал, как только его увидел.  
  
И затем, по непонятной причине, Виктор взял на себя право врасти с корнями в жизнь Юри, и то, что ранее было невинной влюбленностью, выросло в нечто, с чем было намного сложнее смириться. Виктор был добрым, забавным и легким на подъем, и Юри снова был совершенно потерян. Но Виктор не должен был этого знать. Это могло испортить ту дружбу, которая уже выросла между ними, и Юри не рискнул бы ей ни за что на свете. Он и так уже был огромным счастливчиком.  
  
— Да-да-да, — сказал Пхичит пренебрежительным тоном, отметая его слова в сторону. — Все любят Никифорова, я знаю. Но ты  _действительно_  его любишь. И из того, что я здесь только что увидел, ты ему тоже нравишься. Гораздо в большей степени, чем по твоим рассказам в письмах.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Юри. Он все еще пытался уложить в своей голове тот факт, что такой человек, как Виктор, выбрал проводить свое время с таким человеком, как он. Юри не стал испытывать судьбу, говоря об этих размышлениях Пхичиту, сам не понимая до конца причину такого поведения Виктора. — Мы просто… друзья? Я думаю? Да, я думаю, мы просто друзья.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Пхичит недоверчиво. — Друзья.  
  
Он кинул на Юри пронизывающий насквозь взгляд и Юри отступил назад, отказываясь говорить первым. Наконец, Пхичит заговорил снова.  
  
— В любом случае, как так получилось вообще? — продолжил он. — Ты преподавал здесь целый год перед тем, как я приехал, но ты ни разу не написал и не сказал мне, что ты и профессор Никифоров стали друзьями.  
  
— Так просто… получилось? — ответил Юри, не до конца понимая этого сам. Если бы ему дали право решать, он бы просто держался на расстоянии от Виктора, тогда чувства и работа не смешивались бы между собой, и Виктор, возможно, все еще не знал бы его имя. Это из-за странной инициативы Виктора начать проводить время с ним он так глубоко втянулся в жизнь Юри.  
  
На этих словах брови Пхичита уже добрались до его волос, и он фыркнул, покачав головой в неверии.  
  
—  _Друзья_ , — сказал он с насмешкой в тоне. Юри понимал, что тот имел в виду. Виктор был очень дружелюбным человеком, и было легко спутать его тактильную натуру с чем-то большим. Но Виктор просто был таким и ничего больше.  
  
— Ну тогда ему лучше не занимать место твоего лучшего друга, Юри. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это место зарезервировано мной, — добавил Пхичит, смеясь.  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Юри, заулыбавшись снова. Когда Юко и Такеши выпустились на его пятом году обучения, он почувствовал себя одиноким. Но с тех пор, когда Пхичит ворвался в его жизнь и отказался ее покидать, они стали не разлей вода. И он не мог представить, чтобы все вышло как-нибудь по-другому. Что бы там ни произошло с ним и Виктором в отсутствие Пхичита, никто не мог скинуть Пхичита с его законного места.  
  
— Нам нужно идти спать, — подметил Юри, оглядываясь кругом на стремительно пустеющий вокруг них зал. Семестр начинался на следующий день, и у них обоих были занятия.  
  
— Не-а, — ответил Пхичит, хватая его за руку и поднимая его со стула. — Я сейчас прихожу в твой кабинет, потому что хочу выкроить еще немного времени со своим лучшим другом, а ты рассказываешь мне все о том, как ты и Виктор Никифоров стали  _друзьями_.  


* * *

 

  
  
На следующий день Юри охватил мандраж, который всегда был с ним в первый день занятий в семестре. Учить новое поколение волшебников было огромной ответственностью, и ее тяжесть Юри ощущал на своих плечах довольно часто. К счастью, первое занятие он проводил у трясущихся от волнения первокурсников, многие из которых ни разу в жизни не держали в руке волшебную палочку. Юри особенно нравилось учить первогодок, которые в большинстве своем схватывали каждое его слово и вздыхали от восхищения каждый раз, когда он превращался в пуделя в конце урока для демонстрации примера особо сложной трансфигурации.  
  
Сами занятия, которые он проводил у первокурсников, тоже не были сложными для него. Трансфигурация хоть и считалась сложным предметом сама по себе, но превращение спичек в иголки вряд ли можно было назвать тяжелым испытанием, это просто было нужно, чтобы схватить основы, ничего более. Так что на своем первом уроке Юри был занят тем, что подбадривал нервных одиннадцатилетних детей и следил за тем, чтобы не произошло никаких несчастных случаев. К концу занятия несколько спичек выглядели значительно более острыми и металлическими, что Юри посчитал за успех.  
  
Второй урок, однако, был более трудным для него. В этот раз занятие проводилось у семикурсников, которым надо было готовиться к ЖАБА и которые требовали уже более продвинутого обучения.  
  
— Перед тем, как мы начнем, у кого-нибудь есть вопросы? — спросил он у класса, оглядывая лес теперь уже знакомых лиц. После прошлого года он знал всех этих ребят достаточно хорошо, а они были достаточно расслаблены с ним, уже без той настороженности, которую обычно испытывали ученики перед новым учителем.  
  
Ловец и староста Хаффлпаффа Отабек Алтын заговорил первым.  
  
— На каком уровне мы должны владеть магией для того, чтобы сдать экзамены? — спросил он с серьезным видом. Отабек был хорошим учеником, почти всегда спокойным и сдержанным, но Юри видел его на квиддичном поле. Именно благодаря ему команда Хаффлпаффа выгрызла себе второе место, проиграв Гриффиндору всего несколько очков.  
  
Этот вопрос занял всех на добрых несколько минут, Юри объяснил, какие главы учебника они должны были охватить, и дал всем краткий план занятий на весь год. Когда класс был, наконец, удовлетворен, хоть и слегка пребывая в ужасе, еще одна ученица подняла руку.  
  
— А кто такой тот новый учитель, который сидел рядом с вами вчера? — спросила она заинтересованным тоном. — Я думала, у нас уже есть профессор Маггловедения.  
  
— Это профессор Чуланонт, — объяснил Юри, услышав при этом удивленный шепот, прошедший по классу. Пхичит покинул школу почти два года назад, но его имя было все еще на слуху в определенных кругах. Его проект по Маггловедению на 7-м году обучения позволил провести в школу Wi-Fi, в конце концов. — Он проведет здесь год для преподавательской практики.  
  
Юри знал, что по-настоящему Пхичит любил именно изобретать, смешивая маггловские вещи и магию вместе и создавая что-то новое и необычное. Но преподавание было для него стабильной работой и хорошей стартовой точкой для этого пути, а Челестино уже пообещал ему место, как только тот закончит практику. Пхичит сможет работать над своими изобретениями в свободное время, а Юри сможет быть рядом со своим лучшим другом. Он жалел только о том, что придется подождать еще несколько лет, пока Пхичит полностью квалифицируется и сможет вернуться на эту позицию уже насовсем.  
  
После этого были заданы еще несколько вопросов, в основном про экзамены и грядущие занятия. Наконец, вопросы, казалось бы, были исчерпаны, но не успел Юри двинуться дальше, как еще один ученик поднял руку с легкой ухмылкой на лице.  
  
— Еще один вопрос? — спросил Юри, и ученик кивнул с неизменным выражением лица.  
  
— А профессор Никифоров свободен? — спросил он, и Юри почувствовал, как его челюсть устремляется к полу, когда как класс наполнился сдавленными смешками.  
  
— Этот вопрос… здесь совершенно не уместен, — пробормотал он, понимая, что его лицо сейчас краснеет от смущения, и пытаясь усилием воли этого не допустить. — Личная жизнь профессора Никифорова никаким образом вас не касается.  
  
— А вы свободны? — включился другой ученик, и Юри пожалел, что вообще разрешил ученикам задавать вопросы.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, этот вопрос здесь не уместен, — твердо сказал он, пытаясь подавить смущение и сделать свой голос как можно более строгим, его лицо по-прежнему было ярко-красным. — И желательно вам впредь не спрашивать чего-либо подобного, если вы не хотите, чтобы я начал снимать баллы с вашего факультета.  
  
Жить взаперти с кучей сплетничающих подростков иногда может быть просто проклятьем, и это было не в первый раз, когда ученики интересовались личной жизнью учителя. Любая порция слухов здесь проглатывалась с жадностью, и всегда существовала та парочка озорников, которые жаждали найти кусочек новой информации, чтобы распространить его по всем остальным. Однако, Юри был уверен, что народ гораздо больше волновало то, свободен ли Виктор, чем то, свободен ли он сам.  
  
С желанием сменить тему как можно быстрее, Юри, наконец, начал урок, а в конце занятия задал написать первое эссе в семестре в качестве домашней работы. Класс синхронно взвыл при этом, но Юри отказался давать поблажки. ЖАБА по Трансфигурации была известна своей сложностью, и он должен был быть на сто процентов уверен, что все ученики будут полностью готовы. И еще можно было надеяться, что внезапное домашнее задание остановит их от неудобных вопросов в будущем.  
  
Когда это занятие закончилось, настал первый перерыв, и Юри, наконец, смог сбежать из класса. Кроме того маленького сбоя в начале второго урока, его занятия пока шли неожиданно хорошо. Сейчас он был гораздо более уверенным в себе преподавателем, чем год назад, когда он был еще новичком, панически боявшимся оплошать.  
  
Учительская была на том же этаже, и Юри решил сходить туда, прогуливаясь по знакомым коридорам и наблюдая за мельтешащими учениками. Когда он почти дошел до нужного места, он поймал глазами знакомую светлую голову, двигающуюся навстречу ему, зеленый и серебряный цвета на галстуке выдавали в парне принадлежность к факультету Юри.  
  
— Юрий! — позвал он его, и Юрий взглянул на него, сделав раздраженное лицо, когда увидел, кто именно его позвал. Юри уже давно перестал ждать уважения от ворчливого пятикурсника, но он знал, что в его выпадах уже не было желания оскорбить.  
  
— Что? — рявкнул Юрий, шагнув к нему и уставившись на Юри с ожидаемым выражением лица.  
  
— Ты же пойдешь в команду по квиддичу в этом году? — спросил Юри, надеясь на утвердительный ответ. Юрий был блестящим ловцом, который выиграл им множество матчей в прошлых годах. Если у Слизерина и был шанс на Кубок по квиддичу в этом году, то только с ним в команде.  
  
— Конечно, пойду, — Юрий просто закатил глаза с нескрываемым раздражением. — Если Джей-Джей выиграет снова, я прокляну его собственными руками.  
  
— Лучше тебе этого не делать, — подметил Юри, хотя он мог понять чувства Юрия. Он не меньше учеников хотел победы своего факультета, то, что он стал преподавателем, не изменило ничего в этом плане. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь побить еще один рекорд по штрафам.  
  
Юрий просто кинул ему испепеляющий взгляд перед тем, как удалиться. Юри повернулся, провожая взглядом его своенравного ученика.  
  
— Ты ему нравишься на самом деле, — голос Виктора появился сзади него из ниоткуда, и Юри подпрыгнул от неожиданности со смущенным писком, резко развернувшись. Виктор радостно улыбнулся в ответ, забавляясь реакцией Юри и выглядя ужасно довольным собой.  
  
На секунду Юри просто застыл, завороженный тем, как улыбка Виктора осветила его лицо. Когда слова Виктора, наконец, дошли до него, он фыркнул, отбрасывая их в сторону. Юрию Плисецкому не нравился никто, может, за исключением его друга Отабека, которым был единственным человеком в этом замке, чье присутствие тот мог терпеть. Даже будучи деканом его факультета, Юри уже давно перестал надеяться на что-либо другое.  
  
— Вряд ли, — пошутил он, но Виктор просто приподнял бровь с довольным видом.  
  
— Это действительно так, — настоял он. — Я учу его уже пятый год, я могу понять, когда он ненавидит кого-то меньше, чем обычно. Он как минимум уважает тебя. Я думаю, он даже восхищается тобой в какой-то степени.  
  
Юри мог только рассмеяться, восхищение было явно не тем, что его ученик испытывал к нему. Только раздражение и, может, небольшую благодарность, когда Юри освобождал его от домашней работы перед матчами по квиддичу, как он поступал со всеми, кто играл за команду его факультета.  
  
— Как прошло утро? — спросил он вместо этого, решив не разводить спор, и Виктор рассмеялся в ответ.  
  
— Было всего три пожара, — широко улыбнулся он. — Так что я посчитал это за успех.  
  
— Правда? — шутливо ответил Юри. — Я думал, ты любишь пожары. Ты наоборот бы посчитал за неудачу, если бы не случилось ни одного.  
  
— Ладно, пожары делают занятия чуточку интереснее, — признал Виктор со смехом. Здесь, в школе, его уроки заклинаний были признаны чем-то близким к легендарному, и никто из учеников не знал, чего ожидать, когда войдет в двери его класса. Временами все заканчивалось великолепно, временами все заканчивалось катастрофой, но в любом случае скучно не было. Некоторые учителя ставили под вопрос уникальные методы преподавания Виктора, но так как он был учителем с самой высокой результативностью среди учеников, никто не мог обвинить эти методы в неэффективности.  
  
— А ты, дай угадаю, задал домашнюю работу в первый же день? — добавил Виктор, и Юри кивнул, после чего Виктор приподнял бровь в притворном осуждении.  
  
— А ты, дай угадаю, нет? — выстрелил в ответ Юри, и Виктор надулся в шутливой обиде.  
  
— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул он, заставляя студентов, все еще заполняющих коридор, оглянуться на них с любопытством. — Ты знаешь, как сильно я ненавижу задавать домашнюю работу так рано.  
  
— Я знаю, как сильно ты ненавидишь их проверять, — ответил Юри. Ненависть Виктора к проверке домашних работ и вообще к любой бумажной работе была общеизвестной среди персонала Хогвартса. Юри был уверен, что если бы он не был таким одаренным учителем, Челестино бы вмешался, но раз было такое дело, то эта проблема никогда не поднималась.  
  
Реальный талант Виктора заключался в практике, обучении ребят и изобретении заклинаний для продажи в Министерство. Его имя было известно по всему магическому миру за революционно новые заклинания, и это было чудом, что Хогвартс умудрился удержать его у себя так надолго. Министерство практически умоляло его прийти и работать на него, но Виктор отклонял предложение раз за разом. Он объяснял Юри, что ему нравится свобода, которую ему дает работа в Хогвартсе, то есть возможность изобретать новые заклинания в свободное время без постоянного контроля со стороны Министерства. Челестино закрывал глаза на некоторые разрушительные результаты и игнорировал пропущенную бумажную работу, а Виктор продолжал преподавать для него в ответ. Это было хорошим раскладом для них обоих, и Юри не мог не благодарить всех богов за то, что таким образом Виктор может быть в Хогвартсе вместе с ним.  
  
Перед тем, как они смогли заговорить снова, раздался звонок, говоря об окончании перерыва, который пролетел слишком быстро. Юри кинул на Виктора извиняющийся взгляд и отвернулся, чтобы вернуться к своим занятиям.  
  
— Увидимся на обеде? — спросил Виктор, и Юри кивнул перед тем, как удалиться по коридору. Когда он не задумывался об этом, его чувства к Виктору было не так уж и сложно игнорировать. Но когда Виктор улыбался или смеялся или смотрел на него определенным образом, это все захлестывало его с новой силой. Это было абсолютно безнадежно.  
  
Но он оттолкнул эти мысли в сторону, когда вернулся в свой класс. У него еще были уроки, в конце концов.  


* * *

 

  
  
Остаток дня Юри провел, отдыхая в своем кабинете с Пхичитом, который сидел там, сложив ноги на стол. Пхичит рассказывал обо всем, что с ним случилось в этот день, жалуясь на систему преподавания Маггловедения и уже планируя, как там все изменить, в то время как Юри просто слушал, иногда вставляя свое. Когда он рассказал Пхичиту о Юрии Плисецком, тот только рассмеялся.  
  
— Спорю на что угодно, он восхищается тобой, — заключил Пхичит радостно. — Ты держишь рекорд по самому быстрому захвату снитча за всю историю школы. На тебя заглядывается гораздо больше людей, чем ты думаешь.  
  
— Это не смешно, Пхичит, — фыркнул Юри, смотря на Пхичита с недоверием. — Если уж кем и будут восхищаться, как школьной легендой в квиддиче, так это Виктором.  
  
Пхичит просто закатил глаза.  
  
— Опять Виктор? — спросил он, и Юри напрягся, надеясь, что Пхичит не заведет мысль туда, куда Юри подумал. — Ты слишком много о нем говоришь для того, с кем вы тут "просто друзья". Серьезно, Юри, просто начни уже с ним встречаться и не мучайся. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь.  
  
— Мы не можем встречаться, — заключил Юри, надеясь как можно скорее уйти подальше от этой темы. Он никогда не будет с Виктором, и он прекрасно это знал. — Мы работаем вместе, это будет непрофессионально.  
  
— Кто это сказал? — спросил Пхичит, убрав ноги со стола и выпрямив спину, глядя на замешательство Юри. — Коллеги постоянно встречаются друг с другом. Уверен, Челестино не будет против.  
  
— Ладно, даже если так можно, Виктор явно не думает обо мне в таком смысле, —добавил Юри, полный решимости не пускать этот разговор дальше. — У него и так есть куча людей, которые бегают за ним хвостиком, сходя по нему с ума. Ему не нужен еще один. Он не должен обо мне знать.  
  
— Не знаю, Юри, — сказал Пхичит в сомнениях. — Он был так внимателен к тебе вчера. Я не был бы так уверен.  
  
— Конечно, мы же все-таки  _друзья_ , — подчеркнул Юри. — И он не видит меня кем-то другим для себя.  
  
— Хорошо, есть только один способ узнать наверняка, — сказал Пхичит, сделав нарочито серьезное лицо. — Преврати свой стол в кровать и лежи там, когда он в следующий раз к тебе войдет. Посмотри на его реакцию. Хотя, если ты предпочитаешь стол, то…  
  
— Пхичит, перестань, — проворчал Юри, закрывая уши от дальнейших изречений своего друга. — Этому не бывать, ясно?  
  
— Ладно, я все, — уступил Пхичит, решив все-таки оставить тему, хотя Юри был уверен, что с этой темой и близко не было покончено. — По крайней мере, сейчас. А теперь вытащи-ка огневиски, который ты всяко здесь где-нибудь прячешь, и садись ко мне. Сегодня был долгий день, и нам нужно хорошенько расслабиться.  


* * *

 

  
  
Остальная неделя прошла относительно нормально, и Юри решил, что год начался довольно таки неплохо. Пхичит хорошо вжился в новую работу, класс Виктора пришлось эвакуировать только один раз, а ученики у Юри в большинстве своем замечательно справлялись с новым материалом. Его чувства были под контролем, так что, похоже, никто до сих пор не был в курсе. В общем, жизнь была прекрасна.  
  
К несчастью для него, судьба решила, что такое не может продолжаться вечно.  
  
Во время последнего урока Юри на этой неделе в классе показался Виктор. Это было обычным делом на самом деле. По какой-то причине, в прошлом году Виктор заимел обыкновение появляться у него на занятиях, заставая Юри врасплох и чуть не срывая уроки, без стыда и совести подшучивая над ним и заставляя его краснеть и заикаться. Всю эту неделю в классе у Юри было подозрительно тихо, и вот Виктор снова был здесь.  
  
Во время появления Виктора, Юри был посреди довольно сложного урока. Трансфигурация людей всегда была чрезвычайно трудным делом и часто заканчивалась неловкими случаями для учеников, и он хотел накрепко убедиться, чтобы все четко поняли теорию, прежде чем перейти к практической части. Он был на стадии объяснения сложной техники изменения цвета волос, когда Виктор проскочил в класс. Он двигался так, как будто не хотел быть замеченным, но весь класс повернулся к нему в ту же секунду, как только он вошел. Если уж и было что-то, что Виктор совершенно не умел делать, так это быть незаметным.  
  
Виктор очаровательно улыбнулся всему классу, но быстро сфокусировался на Юри.  
  
— Я хочу украсть вашего профессора на пару секунд, но я могу подождать, — сказал он беспечно, и Юри подавил отчаянный стон. Не то чтобы он не хотел видеть Виктора, но он был посреди урока и не хотел отвлекаться, как он всегда делал, когда Виктор был рядом. Пытаться скрыть свои неподходящие романтические чувства и от их объекта, и от всего класса в придачу было гораздо тяжелее, когда Виктор слепил его своим светом и остроумно шутил в течение всего урока.  
  
— Сядь где-нибудь, пожалуйста, и подожди минутку, — пробормотал он, указывая кивком на один из пустых столов в задней части класса, и Виктор запрыгнул на него, весело покачивая ногами и ярко улыбаясь сердитому Юри.  
  
— У кого-нибудь есть вопросы, перед тем, как мы начнем? — спросил он у всего класса, и один ученик поднял руку, явно нервничая.  
  
— Сэр, вы можете показать нам это превращение? — спросил он немного боязливо. Это была справедливая просьба, трансфигурация людей была довольно пугающим делом, в конце концов. Юри уже собирался дать утвердительный ответ, когда он увидел озорной блеск в глазах Виктора.  
  
— Тебе понадобится помощник, — сказал он беспечно, соскальзывая со стола, на котором он сидел, и направляясь к передней части класса. Его глаза были зафиксированы на Юри, а на его лице играла хитрая улыбка. Это никак не могло улучшить эмоциональное состояние Юри. — Раз уж я прервал занятие, позволь мне извиниться.  
  
— Тебе не стоит, — пытался настоять Юри. Но Виктор уже стоял прямо перед ним и ждал. Весь класс также смотрел, выжидая, и он не смог придумать достаточно хорошую отговорку. В итоге он прочистил горло и поднял палочку, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что ему нужно было сделать.  
  
Урок был посвящен изменению цвета волос с помощью трансфигурации, но Юри просто не мог заставить себя использовать это заклинание на Викторе. Его длинные серебристые волосы, которые были постоянным напоминанием о крови вейлы в нем, ниспадали сияющими локонами по его спине, переливаясь на свету при движении. Виктор был великолепен целиком и полностью, но его волосы были чем-то особенным, и Юри мечтал пропустить через них свои пальцы далеко не один раз. Даже думать о том, чтобы изменить их как-либо, было кощунством.  
  
— Ну, давай, Юри, — сказал Виктор застывшему Юри, который пытался вытряхнуть из своей головы слишком несвоевременные мысли, с шутливым вызовом в голосе, когда как класс смотрел на них в ожидании. — Трансфигурация людей — это твоя специальность, не так ли? Сделай меня красивым.  
  
— Но ты и так красивый, — выпалил Юри до того, как он смог остановить себя.  
  
Как же он ошибался. Учебный год начинался ужаснее некуда.


	2. Сентябрь — ноябрь

— Ну не может все быть настолько плохо, — пытался утешить Юри Пхичит, в то время как тот спрятал лицо в ладонях и издал еще один отчаянный стон.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, — пробормотал Юри, в то время как Пхичит успокаивающе похлопывал его по спине. Он оценил поддержку с его стороны, но в то же время он чувствовал ощутимую вибрацию, которая шла от ладоней Пхичита из-за того, что он пытался сдержать смех. Это заставило его отнестись к сочувствию друга довольно скептически.   
  
— Что же ты сделал после того, как сказал это? — спросил Пхичит, и Юри вжал голову в руки еще сильнее, мечтая о том, чтобы это происшествие стерлось из памяти навечно. Может, стоит просто попросить Пхичита наложить заклятие забвения и забыть о том, что этот случай вообще произошел.   
  
— Я пытался игнорировать это, — вздохнул он, в то время как Пхичит рядом с ним сочувственно хмыкнул. — Я подумал, что если я просто продолжу и покажу все-таки это превращение, может быть, все забудут, но я запаниковал.  
  
Виктор стоял там, улыбаясь ему с силой тысячи солнц, с веселым блеском в глазах, выпалив “ _ну так можно сказать про нас обоих_ ”, и все спокойствие и самообладание Юри вылетело в трубу. К счастью, из ответа Виктора можно было понять, что он принял все за шутку, но эта насмешка заставила лицо Юри ярко вспыхнуть, а его язык — застрять в горле. После этого он просто действовал по наитию, надеясь как можно быстрее двинуться дальше, и сейчас он был здесь, прячась у Пхичита в кабинете и поклявшись ни за что на свете не выходить наружу.   
  
— Я вроде покрасил ему брови в голубой, — пробормотал Юри, чувствуя, как его лицо снова краснеет от воспоминаний. Пхичит уставился на него на секунду и затем разразился громким хохотом, захлебываясь воздухом, на что Юри отреагировал возмущенным взглядом.   
  
— Прости, прости, — ударился в извинения Пхичит, глядя на смущение на лице Юри, когда смог нормально дышать. — Но, правда, Юри. Ты покрасил ему брови в голубой. Из всех вещей на свете, которые ты в принципе мог сделать, чтобы выйти из этого положения, ты выбрал именно это.   
  
— Я не мог думать здраво, если что, — выстрелил Юри обратно, пытаясь силой воли убрать красноту со щек, и, естественно, не преуспевая в этом. — Я запаниковал после того, что сказал, и мне не хотелось красить ему волосы… ну… ты понимаешь…  
  
Он сделал неопределенное и отчаянное движение руками, и Пхичит понимающе кивнул, хотя Юри все равно видел, как тот все еще пытается сдержать истерический смех.   
  
— Да, Юри, я знаю, что ты мечтаешь заплести ему волосы в косички с одиннадцати лет, — поддразнил он, и Юри кинул ему взгляд человека, которого только что глубоко предали.   
  
Это было правдой, что одной из черт Виктора, на которые он обратил внимание в первую очередь, были его волосы. То, как они сияли серебристым светом, то, как они переливались в лучах солнца и, казалось, светились сами по себе. Это был наиболее яркий признак вейлы у Виктора, и тот носил его с гордостью, оставляя волосы длинными и заплетая их во множество разных элегантных причесок, которыми Юри бесконечно восхищался в юности. Так что да, Юри любил волосы Виктора и ни за что не поменял бы их цвет для класса, но Пхичиту совсем необязательно было говорить об этом вот так.   
  
— Я просто не хотел сделать что-то не так, — ответил он в свою защиту, в то время как Пхичит заулыбался в ответ, очевидно, упиваясь его болью. — Но я учил свой класс менять цвет волос, так что я выбрал другой подходящий способ.   
  
— И другим подходящим способом было покрасить ему брови в голубой? — сказал Пхичит со взглядом, выражающим недоверие, и Юри опять простонал, зарыв лицо в ладони. Он просто не подумал, все еще паникуя из-за сказанных пару секунд назад слов, и сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову.   
  
— Все не так плохо, как ты думаешь, — вернулся Пхичит к утешениям, успокаивающе поглаживая кругами его спину, в то время как Юри мечтал о том, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю. — Что он сказал?  
  
— Он просто рассмеялся, — вздохнул Юри. — И сказал, что, несмотря на интересный выбор, он не думает, что ему это к лицу. Тогда я поменял их обратно и убежал, как только закончился урок.   
  
— Ну, он хотя бы посчитал это забавным, — попытался успокоить Юри Пхичит, двигая стул к нему и усаживаясь, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза во время разговора. — Может быть, это было далеко не так постыдно, как ты думаешь.   
  
Юри был вынужден не согласиться, но он решил оставить эту тему. Все, что он хотел, это просто забыть обо этом и жить дальше.  
  
— Просто отшутись про это, когда в следующий раз увидишь его, — посоветовал Пхичит. — Вы же как-никак друзья, помнишь? У нас с тобой и похуже вещи случались, но ты же еще не порвал со мной. Помнишь тот случай с носом?  
  
Юри был бы рад этого не помнить. Когда они практиковались друг на друге при подготовке к экзаменам, с нервами на пределе, они могли вытворить такое, что лучше было бы забыть об этом навсегда, но Пхичит в общем то был прав. Виктор просто отшутился тогда, и, соответственно, это не должно было повлиять на их отношения каким-либо образом, разве что Виктор когда-нибудь будет подкалывать Юри по этому поводу в будущем.   
  
— Друзей не бросают из-за какой-то трансфигурации, — пошутил Пхичит. — Хотя, — добавил он с задумчивым видом, — ты так и не объяснил мне нормально, как вы с ним вообще стали друзьями.  
  
Юри просто беспомощно пожал плечами, потому что все еще не понимал этого сам. Он пытался объяснить это Пхичиту в первый вечер семестра, но здесь особо нечего было сказать за отсутствием достаточной информации.   
  
— Мы просто стали, — ответил он. — Мы провели много времени рядом друг с другом и это просто… случилось.  
  
— Ага, но он же первым начал, разве нет? — надавил Пхичит, и Юри кивнул, задумавшись. Перемена была слишком резкой, в один момент он радостно восхищался Виктором издалека, а в другой Виктор очутился прямо в центре жизни Юри и остался там навсегда. Постоянно находясь рядом с Юри, пока они вскоре не стали друзьями.   
  
— Да, во втором семестре, — ответил он, пробегая мыслями по прошедшим событиям. — В начале года он даже не знал меня, я думаю, по крайней мере, до Святочного бала. А после зимних каникул он внезапно как бы… появился рядом со мной и все.   
  
Его первый настоящий контакт с Виктором был еще одним случаем, который Юри тщетно пытался стереть у себя из головы. Практически целый семестр ему успешно удавалось не выставлять себя идиотом и держаться подальше от Виктора, но все пошло под откос той ночью, когда случился Святочный бал. В то время, когда давления и стресса от его первого года преподавания, который еще и схлестнулся с Турниром Трех Волшебников, было уже достаточно, его пес Викчан умер прямо тем утром. Юри все равно должен был показаться на балу, чтобы представить школу, но почти всю первую половину мероприятия он прятался по углам, будучи рассеянным и пытаясь не заплакать и не выставить себя дураком. В какой-то момент он повернулся и врезался в самого Виктора, разлив его напиток и испортив переднюю часть его праздничной мантии не только перед большей частью своей школы, но и перед двумя другими.   
  
Юри долго извинялся со всем усердием, даже когда Виктор отмахнулся со смехом и сказал, что ему все равно не нравилась эта мантия, мгновенно удалив затем пятно. Юри сбежал при первой же возможности, ретируясь в другой угол и сгорая со стыда, и запил свое унижение лошадиной дозой огневиски. Когда он проснулся на следующий день, с похмельем и письмом от родителей, которые звали его домой на каникулы, он тут же собрался и уехал, желая больше никогда не смотреть Виктору в глаза. То, что первым впечатлением, которое он произвел на Виктора, оказалась неуклюжесть и трусливость, было хуже всего.  
  
Однако, этот случай не оказал вреда его отношениям с Виктором, учитывая то, что когда Юри вернулся с каникул, Виктор внезапно стал относиться к нему дружелюбнее, чем обычно. Все это вскоре выросло в то, что Виктор взял Юри под свое крыло, как учитель, а затем в ту близкую дружбу, которая была у них сейчас. Но он все равно чувствовал сильное смущение каждый раз, когда вспоминал об этом, и каждый раз, когда он слышал упоминание “инцидента на Святочном балу”, он блокировал это в своем слуховом поле и убегал прочь, сгорая со стыда.   
  
— И теперь вы “друзья”, — заключил Пхичит. — Серьезно, Юри, ты тратишь впустую столько возможностей. Сколько людей может похвастаться тем, что они встречаются со своим детским кумиром?  
  
— Он не был моим детским кумиром, — слабо запротестовал Юри, и Пхичит кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд.   
  
— У тебя был постер с ним, который висел над твоей кроватью несколько лет, — сухо напомнил он. — Ты вырисовывал “Юри Никифоров” по всему пергаменту, когда тебе было скучно.   
  
— Пхичит, — простонал Юри, но его друг просто отмахнулся, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — заулыбался он, ласково тыча пальцем ему в бок, тогда как Юри бросил ему вялый взгляд. — Вы просто  _друзья_.  
  
Пхичит даже не пытался быть убедительным.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
К счастью, после этого жизнь Юри относительно вернулась к норме. Или, как минимум, в той норме, которая в принципе могла существовать при жизни в Хогвартсе. Виктор был таким же дружелюбным, как всегда, Пхичит смог перестроить систему преподавания маггловедения за пару недель, а Юри умудрялся больше не попадать в неловкое положение после случая-который-нельзя-называть.   
  
Жизнь в Хогвартсе все же бывала утомительной, и после очередного тяжелого дня Юри не хотел ничего, кроме отдыха. Он рухнул в свое кресло в учительской с тяжелым вздохом, намереваясь не шевелиться как минимум несколько недель. Виктор сидел рядом с ним, читая газету, а у его ног лежал Маккачин. Присутствие Виктора на этом месте было обычным делом, их кресла в учительской раньше были в разных частях комнаты, но в какой-то момент кресло Виктора появилось рядом с его креслом и в итоге так и осталось здесь.   
  
— Что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Юри устало, небрежным взмахом указывая на фотографию министра Барановской, которая смотрела строгим взглядом прямо на него. Виктор просто покачал головой, отбрасывая газету в сторону, и повернулся к Юри с той самой улыбкой, которая всегда заставляла его сердце слегка подпрыгивать в груди.   
  
— Как у тебя прошел день? — спросил он, и Юри вздохнул, слегка закатывая глаза, вспоминая.   
  
— Я пытался научить пятикурсников делать проходы в стене с помощью трансфигурации, — пояснил он, без труда вызывая в памяти инцидент, к большому его сожалению. — Юрий Плисецкий разозлился, когда у него не получилось, и решил просто проделать дыру взрывом.   
  
Виктор фыркнул и тут же сделал серьезное выражение лица, пытаясь скрыть смешок.   
  
— Звучит, как большая разруха, — сказал он, сложив губы в прямую линию в попытках не рассмеяться снова.   
  
— Только не говори мне, что именно ты научил его заклинанию Бомбарда, — сказал Юри, выгибая бровь, и Виктор, сдаваясь, поднял руки, сделав ангельски невинное лицо.  
  
— Что тут сказать, у него талант к разрушительной магии, — ответил он, и Юри опять закатил глаза, глядя на Виктора с нежностью.  
  
— В следующий раз после него будешь убирать ты, — предупредил он, и Виктор, согласно кивая, улыбнулся в ответ, чем заставил улыбнуться и Юри. Хоть на данный момент этот случай и потрепал нервы, но все же из него вышла довольно забавная история.   
  
Рядом с Виктором, реагируя на смех, радостно залаял Маккачин, помахивая хвостом и глядя на них обоих. Когда Виктор нагнулся к нему, чтобы почесать его за ушами, Юри посмотрел на них с теплотой. Он все еще отчаянно скучал по Викчану, даже через год после его смерти, но с Маккачином рядом было гораздо легче.   
  
Потянувшись вниз, он тоже начал гладить Маккачина, и пес радостно запыхтел, переворачиваясь и обнажая живот.  
  
— Челестино надо срочно отменить это дурацкое правило, что студентам можно завести только сову, кошку или жабу в качестве питомца, — рассеянно ударился в размышления Виктор, глядя на них с улыбкой. — Собаки гораздо лучше.  
  
— Не смей говорить такое при Юрии Плисецком, — пошутил Юри, и Виктор коротко фыркнул от смеха. То, как яростно Юрий защищал от всех свою кошку Потю, было известно по всей школе, как и то, что Потя была склонна царапать всех, кто ей не нравился. То есть буквально каждого, за исключением самого Юрия. В противовес ей, Маккачин был, наверное, самым воспитанным псом, которого Юри когда-либо встречал. Юри даже сомневался в словах Виктора о том, что он был самым обыкновенным пуделем.   
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто ты подчинялся этому правилу, когда учился здесь, — добавил Юри, в ответ на что Виктор расплылся в улыбке. По правде говоря, правило о том, каких питомцев можно было заводить ученикам, было не таким уж и строгим, но Виктор был первым и единственным, кто осмелился ступить в коридоры Хогвартса вместе с щенком. Никто не понимал, как он убедил старого директора разрешить ему сделать это, но Маккачин с тех пор остался с ним.   
  
— Но все же больше никто не приезжал сюда с собакой долгие годы, — подметил Виктор, выглядя немного опечаленным. — Здесь нужно больше собак, а то Макка совсем заскучает.  
  
Юри вынужден был согласиться. Отсутствие собак в Хогвартсе вызвало в нем еще большую тоску по Викчану, когда он приехал сюда учиться, но в отличие от Виктора он все же не смог так беззастенчиво пренебречь правилами и привезти его в замок. Когда он вернулся сюда в качестве учителя, Юри договорился с Челестино о том, что он привезет с собой Викчана во втором семестре, когда получше здесь обживется, но внезапная смерть Викчана положила конец этим планам.   
  
— Как жаль, — размышлял Виктор, когда как Юри только наполовину обращал на него внимание, сконцентрировавшись на Маккачине. — Когда я приезжал сюда еще до того, как официально стал учителем, Макка встретил здесь совершенно очаровательного пуделя. Но когда я через пару лет приехал сюда работать, его уже не было. Его хозяин наверняка уже уехал отсюда к этому времени, и с тех пор здесь больше не было собак. Только куча кошек и сов.   
  
Юри захлебнулся воздухом, попытавшись выдать это за кашель, из-за чего Виктор уставился на него в беспокойстве. Он так надеялся, что этот случай в итоге забудется, но, как оказалось, он не забылся.   
  
После одного очень напряженного лета, проведенного за тренировками с Челестино, профессором Трансфигурации на тот момент, в начале седьмого курса Юри уже был полноценным зарегистрированным анимагом, одним из самых молодых за все время. В форме пуделя он был окрашен в черный цвет — цвет его волос, а вокруг глаз у него был слабый отпечаток в форме очков. Эта форма служила для Юри отличной маскировкой, когда он хотел побродить по школе и окрестностям, будучи неопознанным. Если сейчас он превращался исключительно в учебных целях, то тогда значительную часть своего финального года обучения он предпочитал прятаться в своей анимагической форме, чтобы никто его не тревожил, когда он хотел спокойно подумать в одиночестве.   
  
План по большей части работал отлично, пока однажды он не встретился с одним очень несдержанным пуделем, который, похоже, не осознавал того, что Юри был совсем не собакой. А затем с одним очень несдержанным человеком, который так же не осознал этого ключевого факта.   
  
Юри, естественно, тут же узнал Маккачина и Виктора. Впоследствии он узнал точную причину возвращения Виктора в школу. В 22 года у него уже было зарезервировано место учителя, на которое он должен был ступить через несколько лет по окончании квалификации. Но на тот момент все, что он знал, было то, что в одну минуту он беззаботно бродил по пустым коридорам, а в другую Виктор Никифоров причитал о том, какой он милый, и почесывал ему уши, а Юри был слишком, слишком смущен, чтобы превратиться обратно и указать ему на ошибку.   
  
Это был всего лишь один незначительный случай, который произошел многие годы назад, задолго до того, как Виктор вернулся сюда как учитель, и тем более задолго до того, как Юри последовал за ним. На данный момент Виктор все еще не имел понятия, кем был на самом деле Юри, и Юри полагал, что так будет всегда. Таким образом, он выкинул этот инцидент из головы и поклялся никогда не говорить об этом никому, кроме Пхичита, который успокаивал его, когда Юри все-таки удалось сбежать.   
  
То, что Виктор вытащил этот случай на свет через столько лет, даже в такой отвлеченной манере, подняло все смущение Юри наружу, и тот еще раз поклялся ни при каких обстоятельствах не превращаться при Викторе, чтобы тот его не узнал.   
  
— Ага, жаль, — пробормотал он, подавляя румянец на щеках и пряча у Маккачина свое страдальческое выражение лица. — Кстати, мне сегодня нужно проверить эссе, так что, наверное, я пойду.  
  
Уйти перед тем, как Виктор заметит его смущение, казалось самой лучшей идеей, и поэтому Юри быстро встал, игнорируя то, как Маккачин обиженно фыркнул из-за внезапной потери, и приготовился удалиться. Однако, теплая рука остановила его, и Юри взглянул вниз, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор уставился на него из кресла, разочарованный тем, что он уходит.   
  
— Мне тоже надо проверить работы, — искренне добавил он. — Приходи ко мне, мы можем проверить их вместе.  
  
Какая-то часть Юри хотела отказаться, но более сильная его часть была бессильна перед любым предложением Виктора. Нельзя сказать, чтобы они не делали так раньше. Проверка эссе всегда была невероятно скучным занятием, несмотря ни на что, но Виктор всегда находил способ значительно оживить это дело. В прошлом году он несколько раз звал Юри поработать вместе, и время всегда пролетало гораздо быстрее, когда Виктор был рядом, и когда они делали смешные замечания над совсем уж плохими ответами и подшучивали над тем, как сильно у них различается подход к обучению.   
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Юри, и Виктор засиял, вставая и выходя из комнаты. Маккачин радостно протопал за ними, пока они шли к кабинету Виктора через запутанный лабиринт из коридоров замка. Некоторые ученики кидали на них подозрительные взгляды, когда они проходили мимо, но они игнорировали это, слишком увлеченные разговором друг с другом.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
Шли месяцы, и жизнь в замке вошла в свой привычный ритм. Хэллоуин пришел и ушел, тем временем как новички привыкали к жизни в Хогвартсе, а старички приживались заново. Жизнь Юри превратилась в мешанину из еды, сна и уроков. И Виктора. Виктор как стал константой в его жизни в прошлом году, так и все еще ей был, когда сидел с Юри во время еды, показывался на его уроках, проводил с ним время в учительской, и в многие-многие другие маленькие моменты, когда Виктор просто существовал в его мире, будто он всегда там был и всегда там будет. Пхичит безжалостно дразнил Юри по этому поводу, но Юри почти не обращал внимания.  
  
Первым крупным событием в установившейся рутине стало начало квиддичного сезона, то, что вся школа с нетерпением ждала несколько месяцев. Как только наступил ноябрь, все вокруг заранее начали готовиться к соревнованиям, и между противоборствующими командами стало нарастать напряжение. По рукам начали ходить деньги от ставок, и нарастающий ажиотаж можно было ощутить в воздухе.   
  
И таким образом, первый матч сезона Юри, Виктор, Пхичит и большая часть хогвартского персонала встретили в учительской ложе, ожидая начала игры. Эта игра была особенно важна для Юри, так как его команда была там, в матче Слизерин против Рейвенкло. На его шее висел старый слизеринский шарф, который он продолжал носить даже после выпуска, и его тело было переполнено волнением, когда он сидел в ожидании начала матча.  
  
— Нервничаешь? — спросил Виктор, наклонившись к нему с наглой улыбкой, его ноги были заброшены на сидение перед ним. Юри кинул в него взгляд наигранного презрения. Он не собирался смотреть, как его команда проигрывает вновь в этом году, за свой факультет он стоял горой.   
  
— Мы победим, — уверенно ответил он, хотя его нервы были на пределе. Он может и не играл больше, но квиддич все еще был важной частью хогвартской жизни, и захлестывающий азарт, который вызывала игра и победа в ней, не покидал его никогда. То же самое можно было сказать и про Виктора, который был таким же воинственным, когда дело касалось их факультетов.   
  
— Звучит слишком самоуверенно для команды, которая была третьей в прошлом году, — подметил Виктор с хитрой улыбкой. Его собственная команда хоть и тоже уступила Гриффиндору в то время, но тот проигрыш был с мизерным отрывом. Слизерин же оказался гораздо дальше.   
  
— И этот год последний у Алтына, — добавил Виктор, указывая кивком в толпу, где сидел ловец Хаффлпаффа, смотря на поле с непроницаемым выражением лица. Отабек Алтын неоднократно приносил кубок своей команде, и Юри знал, как сильно задел его этот незначительный проигрыш Гриффиндору в прошлом году. — Ты правда думаешь, что он так просто сдастся?  
  
— А ты правда думаешь, что так сделает Плисецкий? — ответил Юри, и Виктор склонил голову, приняв его правоту. Отабек Алтын может и был единственным человеком, которого Юрий Плисецкий терпел достаточно, чтобы признать его другом, но на квиддичном поле не было места милосердию. Никто из них не уступит другому ни очка, Юри был уверен в этом, как ни в чем другом. Он видел, как они играли друг против друга, и знал, что единственной поблажкой, которую Юрий когда-либо мог дать Отабеку, было то, что он не отбирал биту, чтобы ударить его бладжером по лицу, как он однажды сделал с Жан-Жаком Леруа.   
  
Когда был дан свисток и игроки взмыли в воздух, Юрий мгновенно поднялся выше остальных, его зеленая мантия развевалась на ветру, а глаза прочесывали поле. Игроки из Рейвенкло тут же взяли квоффл, чем чуть не заставили Юри застонать от разочарования.   
  
Игра шла активно, квоффл передавался из рук в руки со скоростью света. Рейвенкловцы забили первый гол, а затем второй, вызывая волну радости с одной стороны и громкие стоны с другой. Несмотря на то, что почти все действо происходило ниже, Юри прочно сфокусировался на двух ловцах, которые все еще наматывали круги по стадиону над остальными. Как бывшему ловцу, ему было гораздо легче наблюдать за игрой с более родной ему точки зрения. Он мог видеть, что Виктор рядом с ним делал точно так же.   
  
Не прошло и получаса с момента начала игры, когда это наконец-то случилось. Рейвенкловцы выигрывали с сорока очками против десяти, но все же именно Юрий устремился к цели первым, ловец из Рейвенкло заметил случившееся, когда было уже слишком поздно. К тому времени, когда толпа поняла, что происходит, Юрий уже нырнул в толпу игроков на стадионе и вышел из крутого пике с крохотным золотым предметом в кулаке.   
  
Та часть толпы, которая была окрашена в зеленый и серебряный, взорвалась аплодисментами, и Юри не отставал от них, чувствуя гордую улыбку на лице. Виктор, который явно был впечатлен молниеносной хваткой, и Пхичит хлопали рядом с ним, когда команды спустились для перегруппировки, а свисток, обозначая конец матча, прозвенел на весь стадион.  
  
— Говорил же, что мы выиграем, — ухмыльнулся Юри Виктору, который просто по-доброму закатил глаза.   
  
— Ты сказал, что выиграешь турнир, а не один матч, — обозначил он, когда обе команды стали покидать поле, а Юрий принимал сердечные поздравления от своего капитана за быструю победу. — До этого еще далеко.  
  
Они вместе двинулись со стадиона, Пхичит остался поговорить с профессором Джакометти, который сидел рядом с Виктором во время игры. Пока они шли, они увлеченно обсуждали команды и свои шансы на победу в турнире в этом году, сходясь на том, что хотя они и метят только на Кубок, если хоть какой-нибудь из их факультетов побьет Гриффиндор, этот год уже можно будет считать успешным.   
  
Это было так естественно для них обоих, по-дружески соперничать факультетами, анализировать игру, и шутить, и смеяться вместе по пути в замок. Еще год назад Юри даже не смел подумать о том, чтобы заговорить с Виктором, а сейчас дружить с ним было так же легко, как дышать. И даже если он и чувствовал, как его сердце замирает от того, как звучит смех Виктора или как сияют его глаза на солнце, это можно было тихонько отодвинуть в сторону. По крайней мере, пока.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
После того ужасного “инцидента”, который, к счастью, давно уже канул в Лету, Юри довольно успешно пребывал на стадии отрицания. Они с Виктором были такими же хорошими друзьями, как и всегда, никто не поминал тот случай месяцами, и невероятно крепкие чувства Юри по большей части были закрыты в клетке. Они были друзьями, и они должны были оставаться ими, и точка. Юри не хотел, чтобы между ними возникла неловкость из-за его пожизненной влюбленности, и он запер это в себе, упорно не желая выпускать наружу.   
  
Его рвение игнорировать, избегать, и, в общем, прятать свои чувства до поры до времени себя оправдывало, пока не наступил роковой ноябрьский день, когда ему надо было навестить профессора Джакометти.  
  
День начался ничем не примечательным образом. Они с Пхичитом завтракали за учительским столом, в то время как Виктор сидел рядом с Юри, разговаривая с Крисом и периодически таская еду с тарелки Юри, получая за это шлепки по рукам. Утренние занятия прошли четко по плану, за исключением одного мелкого происшествия с возгоранием палочки и побегом мыши, и Юри был готов назвать этот день успешным.   
  
Во время окна посередине дня ему нужно было заскочить в класс Криса по необходимости. Юри нужно было отдать ему бумаги, и он намеревался забежать туда на пару секунд еще до начала урока, чтобы никого не потревожить.   
  
Однако, когда он подошел к классу в подземелье, там уже стоял шум и гам от учеников, который разразился в полную силу. Юри почти развернулся назад, чтобы уйти и вернуться позже, когда Крис заметил его в дверном проеме и помахал ему с приветливой улыбкой. Дружба с Виктором автоматом включала в себя дружбу и с Крисом, и хотя Юри не был с ним так близок, они довольно хорошо ладили.   
  
Класс немного затих, когда Юри проскользнул в комнату, прошел через нее в одно движение, огибая котлы, и отдал бумаги Крису. Как только Юри во второй раз собрался уйти, Крис поймал его за руку, хитро улыбаясь глазами.   
  
— Раз уж ты пришел, — заговорил он тем голосом, которому Юри был научен не доверять, — можно занять тебя на пару минут? Это ненадолго, обещаю.  
  
Юри никак не мог отказаться, не выглядя при этом ужасно невежливым, и поэтому он согласился, немного нервничая из-за блеска в глазах Криса, но не видя путей отступления. Крис повернулся обратно к классу, громко обращаясь к ученикам, и тем самым заставил всех замолчать.   
  
— Как я говорил, — начал он, когда болтовня полностью затихла, — есть определенные зелья, которые вам необходимо уметь распознавать, чтобы избежать или нейтрализовать их при случае. А сейчас, кто-нибудь может сказать мне название зелья, которое стоит прямо передо мной?  
  
Пока он говорил, он указал жестом на стоящий между ними котел, который был заполнен перламутровой жидкостью с идущим от нее легкими спиралями паром. Юри мгновенно узнал ее, но он молчал, ожидая ответа от учеников и не понимая, зачем он вообще понадобился Крису.   
  
Одна ученица подняла руку, и когда Крис кивнул на нее, уверенно заговорила.  
  
— Это амортенция, профессор, — ответила она. — Самое мощное любовное зелье в мире.  
  
— Все верно, десять очков Рейвенкло, — ответил Крис, удовлетворенный ответом, и Юри смотрел на все, все еще будучи в замешательстве. — Амортенция. Невероятно мощное и очень, очень опасное зелье. Узнаваемое по цвету, характерной форме пара и отличительному запаху. Кто может сказать, чем пахнет амортенция?  
  
Когда никто в классе так и не подал голоса, он повернулся к Юри в ожидании. Юри хотел спросить, какой смысл в том, чтобы ему отвечать на вопрос, предназначенный ученикам, но спрашивать Криса о его мотивах было тщетно, и поэтому он просто дал ответ, вытаскивая из головы то, что он туда запрятал многие годы назад, когда еще сам учился в школе.   
  
— Это индивидуально для каждого человека, — ответил он, наблюдая, как некоторые ученики устремились законспектировать то, что он сказал. — Она пахнет как сочетание из самых любимых запахов.   
  
Крис утвердительно кивнул, когда как воздух наполнился звуком перьев, скребущих по пергаменту, блеск в его глазах все еще явственно виднелся, несмотря на невинную улыбку.   
  
— Это действительно так, — подтвердил он, указывая на котел. — Для примера, профессор Кацуки. Какие запахи чувствуете вы?  
  
Несмотря на беспокойство, все еще сидящее внутри Юри, он не видел ничего такого в том, чтобы ответить на вопрос, так же как и не видел причины отказаться. Он нюхал амортенцию однажды на занятиях, и в том аромате не было ничего преступного. Наклонившись к котлу, он вдохнул носом немного пара и застыл на некоторое время, пытаясь разобрать запах.  
  
— Кацудон, — ответил он немедля, без труда распознавая первый знакомый запах. — Это домашнее блюдо, которое делает моя мама. Еще…  
  
Он еще раз вдохнул, пытаясь идентифицировать более мимолетные запахи, которые смешались вместе.   
  
— Лед? — сказал он, в этот раз менее уверенно. — Пахнет как свежий снег или каток, как-то так. И еще что-то. Что-то цветочное, я думаю? Но в то же время что-то более резкое, не такое, как те цветы, которые я нюхал раньше. Я даже не знаю, что это может быть.   
  
Он пожал плечами, разворачиваясь к Крису, который был очень даже удовлетворен ответом. Этот запах был знакомый, успокаивающий, но до него все еще не доходило, что бы это могло быть.   
  
— Это нормально, — заметил Крис, когда класс ударился в шепот. — Многие не знают, чего действительно они хотят, пока это не стукнет им по голове.   
  
Поток болтовни в классе еще больше возрос, когда ученики начали обсуждать тему и делать заметки, и Крис понизил голос, поворачиваясь, чтобы заговорить конкретно с Юри.  
  
— Спасибо, что зашел, — сказал ему Крис с улыбкой. — Это все, что я от тебя хотел, ты можешь идти, куда тебе надо.   
  
У Юри еще было свободное время, так что ему некуда было торопиться, но болтаться тут больше не было смысла, раз урок теперь хорошо пошел сам собой.   
  
— Зачем я тебе вообще понадобился? — спросил Юри, до сих пор не понимая. Это было похоже на бессмысленное занятие, Крис мог с тем же успехом объяснить все самостоятельно. — Почему ты сам не сказал все это?  
  
— Может, потому что о моих любимых запахах не должен знать весь класс? — ответил Крис, подчеркнуто шевеля бровями, и Юри сильно пожалел о том, что задал этот вопрос. Крис был примерным учителем для учеников, но для своих коллег он был полным бесстыдником. Юри уже давно привык к этому на самом деле.   
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить, он просто кинул Крису раздраженный взгляд и повернулся, чтобы уйти, выходя затем из класса и оставляя этот хаос позади. Однако, не успел он сделать и нескольких шагов, как на другом конце коридора появилась знакомая светлая голова, длинная летящая мантия обвивала тело этого человека на ходу.   
  
— Виктор! — воскликнул Юри в удивлении, торопливо перекрывая оставшиеся несколько шагов до него. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Иду к Крису, — ответил Виктор, небрежно махнув рукой. Они с Крисом были друзьями еще задолго до того, как Юри появился в школе, и ответ его совсем не удивил. — А ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
— Мне нужно было закинуть ему бумаги, — пожал плечами Юри, взглянув на дверь класса. — А потом Крис попросил меня помочь с уроком, и я остался.  
  
Виктор схватился за сердце в наигранной обиде, взглянув на Юри так, как будто тот его глубоко предал.   
  
— Ты никогда не приходил ко мне в класс, чтобы помочь с уроком, — сказал он скорбным тоном, когда как Юри попытался не закатить глаза в ответ. — Ты любишь Криса больше меня?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — опровергнул Юри, и Виктор бросил сцену, ярко заулыбавшись. — В любом случае, я так себе помощник с твоими уроками. Никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы накладывать чары.   
  
— Не знаю, по мне так очень хорош, — ответил Виктор с легким дразнящим тоном. Юри вынужден был не согласиться, трансфигурация всегда была его сильной стороной, а заклинания не давались ему так легко. Но смысла в том, чтобы спорить с Виктором, не было никакого, особенно когда он был в таком настроении, так что Юри просто пожал плечами, отметая слова в сторону.   
  
— Прости, мне нужно идти, — сказал он Виктору с извиняющейся улыбкой. У него еще были дела перед следующими уроками, и ему нужно было перестать их уже откладывать. — Увидимся на обеде?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Виктор, все еще с улыбкой, но уже немного поникший, когда он отвернулся, уходя. Он направился к классу Криса, исчезая в дверном проеме, и Юри тоже собирался уйти, но тут он застыл на месте.   
  
В воздухе вокруг него, на том месте, где прошел Виктор, стоял еле заметный запах. Что-то около цветочного, но при этом с небольшой резкостью, что-то, что Юри ощущал миллион раз, но никогда не замечал до этого момента. Запах одеколона Виктора, или может быть самого Виктора, Юри не был уверен. Успокаивающий и знакомый, именно тот запах, который он почувствовал от зелья несколько минут назад.  
  
Юри вздохнул в отчаянии, потирая пальцами глаза и пытаясь выкинуть из головы это новоприобретенное знание. Притворяться, что у него нет чувств к Виктору, оказалось намного, намного сложнее, чем он думал. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора (пересказ): 1) цветочный запах от Виктора пошел из Юрцового музея, где статуя Вити пахла именно так.  
> 2) автор причисляет себя к рейвенкловцам и говорит, что писать им проигрыш было больненько, но так надо для сюжета :DD  
> (к слову, я на самом деле из того же факультета, вот так совпадение, но я так люблю Юри, что для меня его желания - закон, поэтому все равно топила за Слизерин :) но Рейвы все-равно лучшие и заслуживают всего самого-самого <3)
> 
> И вот вам вкусняшки по первой главе (картинке на тамблере):  
> https://sarang-us.tumblr.com/post/163365828204/because-im-already-loving-kazliins-hogwarts-au  
> http://jelly-guiro.tumblr.com/post/163411615609/its-been-a-while-isnt-it-hi-college-is  
> https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/163539945134/professor-katsuki-from-kazliins-falling-for  
> https://thebarnowldrawsagain.tumblr.com/post/163701454979/made-a-drawing-of-kazliin-s-professor-viktor  
> https://thebarnowldrawsagain.tumblr.com/post/163780693254/when-youre-headed-to-class-to-hand-back-tests


	3. Ноябрь — декабрь

Юри всегда поражался тому, как быстро летит время в Хогвартсе. Не успел Юри моргнуть, как еще несколько недель непредсказуемой и восхитительной жизни в замке остались позади. Тем временем прошел второй в сезоне матч по квиддичу, оставив Виктора в фрустрации от того, что его факультет чуть не проиграл Гриффиндору, и незаметно для Юри ноябрь подошел к концу, и однажды утром он проснулся, внезапно осознав, что сегодня у него день рождения.   
  
Когда он открыл глаза, он тут же увидел кучку из подарков, которые лежали около его кровати, аккуратно упакованные, верхняя часть была подписана почерком мамы и папы. Когда он подошел к этой стопке, он увидел похожие свертки от его сестры, Минако и Юко с Такеши. Хоть он и не упоминал о своем дне рождения здесь, увидеть подарки от семьи и друзей было очень приятно.   
  
До завтрака Юри не успевал распаковать ничего, но в Большой Зал он пришел в приподнятом настроении. Учительский стол уже был наполовину занят к этому времени, и как только он вошел, Пхичит жестом позвал Юри к его месту, которое находилось между ним и Виктором. Виктор тоже был за столом, выглядя таким бодрым и радостным в это раннее утро, что это было нечестно. Он поприветствовал Юри, когда тот сел, но внимание Юри быстро переключилось обратно на Пхичита, который смотрел на него с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— С днем рождения, Юри! — воскликнул он, как только тот сел, заставив некоторых учителей рядом с ними удивленно оглянуться. Юри решил не привлекать внимания к своему дню рождения в прошлом году, когда он еще был новичком и не чувствовал себя достаточно освоившимся в этом месте, и поэтому он никогда о нем не упоминал. Однако, в этом году, как оказалось, Пхичит не собирался оставлять эту дату без внимания.   
  
— Спасибо, Пхичит, — ответил Юри с улыбкой, пытаясь игнорировать взгляды от остальных учителей и ближайших к ним учеников. Все еще ярко улыбаясь, Пхичит притянул его к себе, чтобы крепко обнять, очевидно, не замечая взгляды других людей.   
  
— Двадцать четыре! — воскликнул он, наконец, отпустив Юри. — Боже, Юри, ты стареешь. У тебя скоро волосы станут седыми, как у Виктора.   
  
Юри не мог не фыркнуть над этим, хоть и укоризненно посмотрел на друга. Пхичит же просто засмеялся, закатил глаза и повернулся, ожидая услышать гневное “они  _серебряные_ , а не седые” оттуда, где сидел Виктор. Однако, Виктор совсем не собирался реагировать на насмешку Пхичита, вместо этого он уставился на Юри с шокированным выражением лица.   
  
— Юри, ты не сказал мне, что у тебя день рождения, — воскликнул он, выглядя так, как будто Юри только что пнул Маккачина, а не забыл объявить о том, что он стал еще на год старше.   
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты не сказал, — продолжил он, все еще выглядя немного сердитым. — Я даже не купил тебе подарок.   
  
— А вот мой подарок сейчас находится у меня в кабинете, и поверь мне, ты не будешь разочарован, — сказал Пхичит Юри самодовольным тоном с легким вызовом в голосе, бросив взгляд через плечо Юри прямо туда, где сидел Виктор. — Тебе лучше постараться, Никифоров.   
  
— Нет, Виктор, не бери в голову, — вступился Юри, видя выражение лица Виктора и намереваясь остановить эти разборки до того, как Пхичиту удастся превратить этот разговор в борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть. Они с Виктором постоянно подшучивали друг над другом, но они оба слишком быстро загорались соревновательным азартом, и Юри не хотел внезапно оказаться посреди подарочной битвы. Он все-таки неспроста умалчивал о своем дне рождения здесь.   
  
— Юри, ты должен был сказать мне, что у тебя сегодня день рождения, — продолжил Виктор с укоризненным взглядом, от которого Юри растаял. Ему не нужны были подарки от Виктора, и ему никогда не приходило в голову говорить с ним об этой дате, но он всегда был беззащитен перед этим выражением лица. — Я бы обязательно что-нибудь придумал, если бы знал.   
  
— Виктор, мне правда ничего не нужно, — настаивал он, хотя его воля терпела сокрушительное поражение от натиска щенячьих глаз Виктора. — Тебе не обязательно мне что-то покупать.   
  
— Тогда позволь мне дать тебе хоть что-то, — ответил Виктор с решительным видом. — У тебя сегодня день рождения, я не могу оставить это просто так. Что за другом я тогда буду?  
  
Позади себя Юри услышал едва скрытое фырканье от Пхичита при слове “друг” и, изо всех сил пытаясь не раскрыть себя, отвел пятку назад, чтобы пнуть Пхичита по ногам, тем самым успешно заткнув его.   
  
Пока Юри был занят, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Пхичит не выдал еще что-нибудь, о чем Виктору не стоило знать, Виктор вытащил свою палочку и взмахнул ей по воздуху аккуратным круговым движением. Когда Юри, наконец, снова обратил на него внимание, Виктор уже держал в руках букет голубых роз, с лепестками яркими, как летнее небо.   
  
— Ты как-то сказал мне, что твои любимые цветы это розы, — объяснил Виктор, выглядя ужасно довольным собой. — И что твой любимый цвет это голубой. Так что, надеюсь, ты примешь это, даже если ты не хочешь, чтобы я покупал тебе подарок.   
  
Юри почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска на этих словах, и отчаянно попытался волевыми усилиями спрятать ее, ясно осознавая, что сейчас на нем сфокусировалось слишком много глаз. Он практически слышал вибрацию от молчаливого смеха, что шла от Пхичита позади него, и был абсолютно уверен, что молва о произошедшем еще долго не утихнет. Виктор наверняка не догадывался о том, насколько значимым для него был этот жест, но Юри понимал, что это не спасет его от насмешек Пхичита в следующую минуту после того, как они покинут зал.   
  
— Спасибо тебе, Виктор, — все же ответил Юри, держа голос как можно более твердым и решительно стараясь не углубляться в мысли о значимости такого жеста. Цветы все же были довольно обычным подарком, милым и при этом простым в исполнении. Виктор мог буквально купаться в них каждый раз, когда выигрывал очередной кубок в школе. На самом деле, именно в этом заключалась причина предпочтений Юри в выборе цветов, хоть он и не собирался признавать это никогда в жизни. Розы всегда напоминали ему о цветочных венках, которые неизбежно были на Викторе после очередной победы, о том, как он ярко улыбался, когда их помещали ему на голову и голубой цвет переплетался с серебряным, и о том, как трепетало сердце Юри, когда он смотрел на это.   
  
Юри не собирался признавать это, как и не собирался признавать то, что когда Виктор мимоходом спросил его о любимом цвете еще в прошлом году, Юри бездумно выпалил “голубой”, просто потому что слишком пропал в глазах Виктора, чтобы подумать об ответе. У него определенно были вещи, которые ему лучше было держать при себе.   
  
Слишком ясно осознавая, сколько учителей и учеников сейчас смотрят на них с любопытством, Юри положил цветы рядом на стол, собираясь найти вазу для их хранения, как только он вернется к себе.   
  
— Эх, мой подарок все равно лучше, — вставил Пхичит, шутливо поднимая бровь на Виктора, на чьем лице было ясно видно обиду от этих слов. Юри был вынужден подавить смешок, когда он увидел это выражение лица.   
  
— Виктор, они правда очень красивые, — настоял он, не желая выглядеть неблагодарным, и потянулся, чтобы взять Виктора за руку, наблюдая, как на его лице расцветает улыбка.   
  
Будучи растерянным из-за всей этой суеты вокруг него, Юри все же не мог не почувствовать, как его сердце радостно трепещет от улыбки Виктора, яркой и счастливой, достающей прямо до его глаз. Они не были такого же цвета, как его цветы, которые были более темными и с зеленоватым оттенком, но Юри не мог удержаться от мыслей, что они были прекрасней всех цветов на свете.   
  
Он быстро вытряхнул эту мысль из головы, как только она там засела. Сейчас было не время об этом думать.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
Ноябрь незаметно перетек в декабрь, принося с собой заморозки и холода. Цветы уже завяли от стужи, ученики передвигались от класса к классу перебежками, плотно обвязавшись шарфами, и все с огромным нетерпением ждали первого снега. Единственным по-настоящему устойчивым к холоду человеком был Виктор, который лишь смеялся над Юри, когда тот прятался под большим количеством слоев одежды, чем обычно.   
  
Виктор всегда чувствовал себя отлично в такую погоду, и, когда снег наконец-то выпал, он взял в привычку вытаскивать Юри на прогулки по окрестностям школы в любой свободный момент, дабы насладиться этим. Юри был вынужден признать, что белое одеяло, которое покрыло весь замок и лес, и вправду являло собой превосходное зрелище.   
  
— Всегда любил зиму, — признался Виктор однажды, когда одни прогуливались бок о бок, наблюдая, как ученики радуются снегу, со звонким смехом гоняясь друг за дружкой с полными руками белых хлопьев или кидаясь снежками с боевым кличем. Виктору уже пришлось отразить пару шальных снежков, чтобы они не ушибли их обоих, но ни у кого из них не поднялась рука наказать учеников за то, что они так отчаянно веселятся. Юри был уверен, что не будь у них репутации уважаемых профессоров, они бы немедля присоединились к ним.   
  
Юри согласно промычал, затягивая потуже свою мантию, и взглянул на небо, откуда неторопливо начала опускаться еще одна порция маленьких снежинок.   
  
— Столько снега, как в этом году, я еще не видел, — задумчиво пробормотал он, осторожно поймав ладонью одну снежинку и проследив за тем, как она тает от его тепла.   
  
— Да, намного больше, чем в прошлом, — согласился Виктор, глядя на Юри с играющей на уголках его губ улыбкой. — Да и холоднее стало. Однако, Большое озеро все еще не замерзло. Во время учебы, я помню, всегда надеялся, что однажды оно покроется льдом, но этого так никогда и не случилось.   
  
— Некоторые пруды в Запретном лесу уже замерзают к этому времени, — подметил Юри, не задумываясь, и объяснился конкретней, когда поймал удивленный взгляд от Виктора.   
  
— До того, как я приехал сюда учиться, я катался на коньках, — разъяснил он, чувствуя, как по груди разливается теплота от воспоминаний о своем детском увлечении. Когда он прибыл в Хогвартс, его новой страстью стал квиддич, что подогревалось его восхищением Виктором и возбуждением, которое он получал от рева толпы и которое парило в животе, когда он рассекал метлой воздух. Но при этом он так и не смог полностью отказаться ото льда и того вида спорта, который он так любил в детстве.   
  
— Иногда зимой я сбегал к окраинам леса, когда мне нужно было подумать в одиночку, — продолжил он. — Там был пруд, который полностью замерзал каждый год, и я ходил туда кататься, когда хотелось отдохнуть от всего.   
  
— А я думал, ты был здесь самым примерным учеником, — поддразнил Виктор, но его взгляд оставался мягким. — Ходить в этот лес нельзя, насколько известно.   
  
— Можно, если не поймают, — подметил Юри с улыбкой. Он может и увязал в правилах большую часть своего обучения, но он никогда не был безупречен. И этот маленький замерзший пруд был спасением для него, тем местом, куда он мог пойти покататься и побыть в одиночестве, когда ему это было так нужно.   
  
— Но я ни разу там не был, когда вернулся, — быстро добавил он, надеясь, что Виктор не поймет неправильно те его слова. Сейчас они были учителями и были обязаны соблюдать правила, даже если Виктор относился небрежно к большинству из них. — Я хотел, но учитывая, что ходить в лес запрещено, я бы тогда не чувствовал себя достаточно хорошим примером для подражания.   
  
Вместо того чтобы ответить, Виктор задумался на секунду, и тут его глаза засияли, как Юри видел множество раз до этого. Обычно это предвещало, что Виктор сейчас придумал либо что-то гениальное, либо что-то ужасное. Однако, перед тем как он успел об этом спросить, Виктор уже схватил его за руку и потянул туда, откуда они пришли, прямо к Большому озеру.   
  
— Виктор, куда ты меня ведешь? — спросил Юри, но его слова растворились в воздухе, пока Виктор тащил его по их же следам в снегу.   
  
— У меня появилась идея, — заулыбался Виктор, не останавливаясь и продолжая тянуть Юри вперед, вокруг озера, к удаленному его участку, где смех играющихся учеников слышался более смутно. Когда они, наконец, дошли до самого края озера, Виктор согнулся, вытащил палочку из мантии и прикоснулся ее кончиком к ледяной воде.   
  
Незамедлительно, на поверхности начали образовываться кристаллы, расходясь завитками от участка, куда прикоснулась палочка Виктора, до противоположного берега, а затем затвердевая в ледовое покрытие. За несколько секунд все озеро замерзло, полностью покрывшись прочным и толстым слоем ледовой корки.   
  
— Идеальное решение проблемы, — засиял Виктор, когда Юри повернулся к нему, прекрасно понимая, как явно на нем отражалось его удивление от мощи замораживающего заклинания, которое сейчас исполнил Виктор.  
  
— Не думаю, что русалки очень обрадуются этому, — сказал Юри еле слышно, надеясь, что эти слова смогут прикрыть то, как его сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, или то, как его щеки окрасились бледно-розовым, что, как он надеялся, Виктор спишет на холод.   
  
— Я разморожу его, как только мы закончим, — сказал Виктор, отбрасывая его беспокойство. — Ты чего, Юри, сейчас же выходной. Давай отдохнем, как следует. Ты же сказал, что любишь кататься на льду, разве нет? Почему бы тебе не показать мне, как это делается?   
  
Это было слишком заманчивое предложение, чтобы отказаться. У Юри не получилось покататься ни разу с тех пор, как он в последний раз был на катке у себя дома, и он очень скучал по этому, хоть он и обожал Хорвартс и все, что он здесь получал. И в довершение, перспектива провести побольше времени с Виктором была не из тех, что Юри был готов упустить просто так.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился он с улыбкой, бросив взгляд на лед перед ними. — Но если ты действительно хочешь этого, нам понадобятся коньки.   
  
Потянувшись вниз, он вытащил свою палочку из мантии, поднял ногу и, касаясь кончиком подошвы своего ботинка, быстро пробормотал заклинание. Тут же он почувствовал, как растягивается и уплотняется резина, на подошве формируется острое лезвие, а кожа превращается во что-то намного более прочное, и, наконец, ботинки, в которых он был, стали чем-то совершенно другим. Когда он услышал тихий присвист рядом с собой и взглянул наверх, Юри увидел Виктора, который смотрел на него широкими глазами.   
  
— Я никогда не видел этого заклинания раньше, — заметил Виктор, звуча впечатленным, когда Юри поднес палочку к своему второму ботинку, трансфигурируя его таким же образом, пока не оказался в привычной для него паре коньков. — Где ты этому научился?  
  
— Я не учился, — пожал плечами Юри. — Я сам его придумал.  
  
На этих словах он поднес свою палочку к ботинкам Виктора, наблюдая, как тот слегка застыл, когда они тоже превратились в пару коньков. Хоть и было бы забавно посмотреть на то, как Виктор скользит по льду в своих ботинках, Юри понимал, что Виктор все же предпочел бы присоединиться к нему в настоящих коньках.   
  
— Ты должен научить меня как-нибудь потом, — сказал ему Виктор, все еще выглядя пораженным.   
  
— Научу, — согласился Юри, шагнув вперед, чтобы опробовать лед перед ним. Виктор отлично справился со своей работой, лед был прочным, и трещины не появились даже тогда, когда Юри ступил туда всем своим весом. Убедившись, что лед точно не проломится и не отправит его купаться в ледяной воде той же минутой, когда он начнет кататься, Юри оттолкнулся от берега, чувствуя, как его тело вновь проваливается в знакомое ощущение скольжения по льду.   
  
Он взял себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, накатывая простые круги, и позволил своему телу раствориться в движениях, пока Виктор глядел на него с берега. Когда он повернулся назад, Виктор ярко улыбался ему, уже делая свои первые шаги по льду с такой уверенностью, что Юри бы ни за что бы не сказал, что Виктор делает это в первый раз.  
  
— Выглядит не так уж и трудно, — подметил Виктор, лишь слегка качнувшись, когда он присоединился к Юри на замерзшем озере. Юри почти потянулся, чтобы предложить Виктору взять его за руку, дабы предотвратить возможное падение, но в последний момент одернул себя.   
  
Вместо этого он снова оттолкнулся, и Виктор последовал за ним, поездив по краю озера, пока не приспособился к движениям. Юри не мог не заметить, что давалось ему это на удивление легко, он разве что споткнулся пару раз, а так Виктор очень быстро вошел в темп и не отставал от Юри, когда они скользили по льду вместе.   
  
По озеру гулял легкий ветерок, который ласкал их лица и шевелил свободные пряди волос Виктора. Солнце уже опустилось достаточно низко, ведь дни становились все короче и короче с приходом зимы, но даже при таком свете Юри мог видеть, какое восторженное у Виктора было выражение лица, когда он катался. Из-за того, что он так отвлекся на него, он особо не следил, куда едет, переключившись на это только тогда, когда он наехал на трещину на льду.   
  
— Что с тобой такое, Юри? Я уж думал, что ты хорош в этом, — поддразнил Виктор, когда Юри замахал руками, чтобы восстановить баланс, проклиная себя за то, что так отвлекся. — Я начну сейчас думать, что катаюсь лучше, чем ты.   
  
Юри стрельнул в него пронзительный взгляд, все его сентиментально-влюбленные мысли сбежали прочь, когда в его голову стукнул соревновательный азарт, вызванный этими словами. До этого он катался чисто для удовольствия, но сейчас его гордость была превыше всего.   
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он, приподнимая бровь и наблюдая, как довольно заулыбался Виктор в ответ.   
  
— Иди и докажи, что я неправ, — поддразнил Виктор, указывая жестом на лед перед ними.  
  
Не собираясь отклонять вызов, Юри покатился вперед и набрал скорость, вылавливая из памяти то, чему он научился годы назад. Он все еще катался дома каждый раз, когда приезжал, и его навыки не ушли совсем, но он очень давно не делал чего-то подобного по сложности.   
  
Чувствуя взгляд Виктора, обращенный на него, Юри разогнался для прыжка, не желая оставлять его разочарованным. Прыжки не были его самой сильной стороной в фигурном катании, но он все равно пошел на это и, как только набрал достаточную скорость, прыгнул двойной сальхов, приземлившись хоть и с небольшим покачиванием, но тем не менее достойно.   
  
— Ладно, победа твоя, — признал Виктор с широкой улыбкой, как только Юри вернулся к нему, чуть-чуть ударившись об него плечом, когда делал круг для остановки. — Не думаю, что буду пытаться это повторить в ближайшее время.  
  
— Не стоит, если не хочешь поваляться, — согласился Юри со смехом. — Ты весьма хорош для новичка, но пока тебе следует остановиться на основах.   
  
После этого Виктор позволил Юри вести, и они оба накатывали круги по озеру и вокруг друг друга, Юри временами переключался на катание задом наперед или вращения, наслаждаясь тем, как Виктор светился при виде этого. В какой-то момент Виктор попробовал повторить за ним, но почти сразу потерял равновесие и схватился за мантию Юри с испуганным вскриком, чуть не уронив их обоих на лед.   
  
Руки Юри автоматически обвились вокруг талии Виктора, едва спасая их от неловкого крушения. Но все же при попытке удержать баланс ноги Виктора выскользнули из-под него, и его палочка выпала из мантии, укатившись от них прочь. Виктор крепко держался за Юри, плотно прижимаясь к нему, пока не смог прочно встать на ноги, и Юри ощутил, как неистово забилось его сердце из-за такой неожиданной позиции, в которой они вдруг оказались. Он отстранился так быстро, как только смог, и нагнулся за палочкой Виктора, пытаясь спрятать свое лицо, а затем безмолвно передал ее владельцу.   
  
— Спасибо, — сказал ему Виктор со смехом, когда он смог выровняться, даря Юри ослепительную улыбку, когда забирал палочку. — Не хотелось бы потерять ее, она слишком много для меня значит.   
  
— Хорошая палочка, — согласился Юри, хватаясь за первую попавшуюся тему для разговора в надежде полностью проскочить через то, что случилось пару секунд назад. — Кизил это необычный выбор, но тебе подходит.   
  
— Это да, — сказал Виктор, с нежностью глядя на палочку и проворачивая ее в своей руке, перед тем как убрать обратно в мантию. — Кизил и волос единорога. Эту палочку я купил самой первой, и никакой другой у меня больше не было. Лучше ее не терять.   
  
— Волос единорога? — спросил Юри, мысленно пнув себя после сказанного. Виктор просто улыбнулся.  
  
— А должно быть что-то другое? — ответил он легким тоном, все еще светло улыбаясь, когда он ждал ответа.   
  
— Нет, я просто, эм, думал…, — пробормотал Юри, осознавая, насколько грубым будет звучать это предположение, если произнести его вслух, и думая о том, что лучше бы он молчал. К счастью, Виктор сжалился над ним и просто рассмеялся, смахивая прочь замешательство Юри.   
  
— Ты думал, что это будет волос вейлы? — спросил он все еще светлым голосом, и, к радости Юри, не выглядя обиженным, чего тот так боялся. — Не волнуйся, все так думают. Но я только наполовину вейла, мои волосы были бы недостаточно сильны, чтобы сработать сердцевиной, да и я не настолько надменен, чтобы использовать для палочки собственный волос. И я никогда не знал своей матери, чтобы использовать для этого ее волосы.   
  
— Прости, я не хотел лезть в личное! — выдавил Юри, чувствуя, как ему становится до ужаса стыдно от своих слов. Виктор же просто отбросил беспокойство Юри, нисколько не выглядя задетым.   
  
— Не волнуйся, Юри, ты не лезешь, — переубедил он его, заставляя Юри облегченно вздохнуть. — Мы же друзья, тебе можно спрашивать меня о таких вещах.   
  
Во время его учебы в школе, множество людей интересовалось прошлым Виктора, любопытствуя насчет его необычной наследственности и незнакомого акцента, но Юри никогда не был одним из них. Сейчас же, когда ему представилась такая прекрасная возможность, он не мог не любопытствовать. Виктор всегда прятал свое прошлое за семью печатями, и то, что он так спокойно сейчас говорил об этом с Юри, отдавало теплом в его груди.   
  
— Мне всегда было интересно…, — начал Юри, колеблясь от борьбы между любопытством и нерешительностью внутри него. Он все же не хотел задавать вопросы, которые принесли бы Виктору дискомфорт. Виктор же совсем не возражал и просто начал говорить, все еще скользя рядом с Юри.   
  
— Часть вейлы пришла ко мне от моей матери, но мой биологический отец был волшебником. Он произошел от одной из древних чистокровных семей из России, — начал рассказывать Виктор намеренно небрежным голосом. — Очень богатой и очень влиятельной. Насколько я слышал, когда он достиг примерно моего возраста, его семья начала настаивать на женитьбе. Естественно, по расчету, то есть на девушке из другой чистокровной семьи высокого класса. Ну, моему отцу не очень нравилась такая идея, и однажды, когда он путешествовал, он встретил мою мать и решил сбежать с ней. А затем девять месяцев, и вот он я.   
  
— Что случилось с ней? — спросил Юри, не успев заставить себя замолчать. Виктор может и упоминал, что никогда не знал свою мать, но это не значило, что он горел желанием говорить о причине этого. Виктор же явно не был против такого вопроса и продолжил, все еще стараясь держать свой голос легким и расслабленным.   
  
— Семья моего отца была в ярости, когда узнала о том, что он сделал, и полностью отказалась от него, — продолжил Виктор без эмоций в словах. — Деньги у него после этого закончились довольно быстро. Он привык ни в чем себе не отказывать, и вскоре он уже молил семью принять его назад. Они согласились, но только если он оставит мою мать и женится на девушке, которую они для него выбрали.   
  
Виктор вздохнул и отвернулся на секунду, после чего повернулся обратно к Юри.   
  
— Мой отец… не был хорошим человеком, — пояснил он, и Юри почувствовал, как с каждым словом Виктора в нем поднимается ярость на человека, которого он никогда не видел. Когда он спрашивал о прошлом Виктора, не это он ожидал услышать в ответ. — Он объявил, что моя мать околдовала его своей магией вейлы, чтобы он сбежал с ней, и выгнал ее. Я никогда не знал ее, я даже не помню, как она выглядела. Я спросил его об этом однажды, годы спустя, но он сказал, что не имеет понятия, как ее найти. Я все еще ищу на самом деле.   
  
— Виктор, мне так жаль, — произнес Юри мягко, не до конца понимая, как переварить это откровение или как унять печаль, которая появилась в глазах Виктора, когда он об этом говорил. Он осторожно потянулся и проскользнул рукой в ладонь Виктора, надеясь, что прикосновение сможет выразить то, что он не смог выразить словами. Виктор взглянул на сплетенные руки, выглядя немного удивленным, и мягко улыбнулся Юри.   
  
— Все хорошо, — сказал Виктор, все же не отпуская руку Юри. Вместо этого он притянул его немного поближе, когда они продолжили кататься, и Юри подчинился, даже не задумываясь об этом.   
  
— Я едва знал его, к счастью, — добавил Виктор, и Юри почувствовал мрачное облегчение от этого. Такие люди не заслуживают такого человека, как Виктор, в своей жизни. — Как только он прибыл домой вместе со мной, его семья была в ужасе. Чистота крови была важна для них, и их сын вряд ли бы смог жениться на хорошей чистокровной девушке, имея такого, как я, первенцем. Они заставили его выбирать между родовым богатством и властью и мной, и, ну, я думаю, ты догадываешься, что он выбрал.   
  
Юри сочувственно сжал пальцы Виктора, и они остановились, Виктор полностью повернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся одной из своих обычных улыбок.   
  
— Но это не имеет значения сейчас, — сказал он Юри без намека лжи в голосе. — Я даже рад, что он оставил меня, если честно. У меня было хорошее детство, люди, которые приютили меня, были очень добры, даже при том, что они были магглами и ничего не знали о магии. Одна женщина, которая работала в детском доме, где я вырос, особенно сильно любила меня. Именно она дала мне имя, а еще постоянно говорила мне, что я особенный и что меня ждет великая судьба. Я думаю, она чувствовала, что я отличался от других, даже если и не до конца понимала, чем именно. Множество странных вещей происходило вокруг меня, даже если я тогда и не осознавал этого. Именно так Яков услышал обо мне.   
  
Это имя Юри прекрасно знал от прежнего знакомства с той маленькой частью жизни Виктора, которая была общественным достоянием, а также от магического мира в общем. Яков Фельцман был чем-то вроде легенды в Министерстве Магии, и его слава только возросла из-за ребенка, которого он усыновил.   
  
— Он вернулся в Россию, чтобы навестить некоторых друзей, когда он услышал разговоры обо мне, — продолжил Виктор с мягким выражением лица. — Он узнал, где я находился, и приехал ко мне, как только смог. Я был тогда слишком маленьким и смутно понимал происходящее, но в итоге он забрал меня к себе на следующий день. Когда он возвращался сюда работать, я отправился вместе с ним, и с тех пор он так и застрял со мной.   
  
Последнее предложение было сказано с широкой улыбкой и виднеющейся в его глазах нежностью.   
  
— Яков был для меня лучшим отцом, чем кто-нибудь когда-либо смог бы стать, — добавил он. — Он научил меня всему, что знал, и всегда принимал меня таким, какой я есть.   
  
— Ты идеален такой, какой ты есть, — сказал Юри, не задумываясь, и Виктор улыбнулся ему так, что все его лицо посветлело.   
  
— Спасибо, Юри, — сказал он, переплетая их пальцы немного крепче, и теплота, которая была видна на его лице, тут же отразилась и в его голосе. — Но хватит уже обо мне. Я рассказал тебе про себя, теперь твоя очередь.   
  
— Да здесь особо нечего рассказывать, — пожал плечами Юри. В сравнении с Виктором, его ранняя жизнь прошла без интересных событий и была совершенно обычной. — Я родился в Японии, но горячие источники моей семьи совсем обанкротились, когда я был еще маленьким. Мои родители решили переехать сюда, потому что здесь у нас были родственники, которые могли помочь, и с тех пор мы жили тут.   
  
Когда Юри выпустился, он первым делом помог своей семье восстановить их онсен, не без помощи заклинания Конфундус, наложенным таким образом, чтобы никто не задавался вопросами о происходящем. Сейчас же их онсен был известен на многие мили вокруг, а семейный бизнес процветал.   
  
— Никто даже не понимал, что я был волшебником до тех пор, пока не осталось несколько месяцев до моего одиннадцатого дня рождения, — добавил он, вспоминая, в каком шоке была его семья, когда он начал проявлять первые признаки магии за пару месяцев до того, как к нему пришло письмо из Хогвартса. — Вся моя семья состояла из магглов, так что получить письмо было огромным сюрпризом.   
  
— Могу представить, как тебе было тяжело, учитывая историю твоего факультета, — сказал Виктор участливо, но Юри был рад, что в его голосе не было ни капли жалости.  
  
— Некоторые люди с моего факультета были не очень рады, это да, — согласился Юри, терзающие воспоминания об этом помутнели со временем, но все еще присутствовали. — И еще ведь были люди, которые в принципе не любили мой факультет. Я очень хотел доказать, что они неправы.   
  
Быть внезапно выброшенным в магический мир и так было тяжело, но эти времена в школе еще больше усложнились из-за учеников, принадлежащих как его факультету, так и другим. Конечно, на его факультете были люди, с которыми он хорошо поладил, с некоторыми он даже подружился, но были и другие, которые считали, что шляпа ошиблась, когда отправила его в Слизерин. Другие ученики просто не любили Слизерин как факультет, его далеко не идеальная история сделала всех, кто носил зеленое и серебряное, легкой мишенью. Да, его первые годы в школе никак нельзя было назвать простыми.   
  
— А сейчас ты декан Слизерина, — закончил Виктор за него. — Я помню, как Челестино рекомендовал тебя для этой работы. Он говорил, что никто не смог бы представить этот факультет лучше.   
  
Юри тоже это помнил, помнил, как ужас от такой ответственности, которая свалилась на него так рано в его карьере, смешался с желанием показать себя. Деканами факультетов обычно становились более опытные учителя, и он никак не рассчитывал, что эта должность падет на него так скоро. Но в середине его первого года преподавания старый декан Слизерина внезапно был вынужден уйти, оставив место, которое нужно было срочно занять. Юри мог сойти с этой позиции, как закончится учебный год, если он почувствует, что эта должность ему не подходит.   
  
Юри был в ужасе от такой огромной задачи, которую ему дали так внезапно, но также в нем трепетало радостное волнение от того, что теперь он будет представлять свой факультет. Что теперь он сможет доказать, что все, кто говорил о том, что его распределили ошибочно, были неправы, также как были неправы насчет самого факультета и большинства учеников в нем. Он не желал, чтобы плохая репутация Слизерина сохранялась, и к концу года он понял, что совсем не хочет оставлять свою позицию. Челестино был более чем рад позволить ему остаться, а его ученики были вполне довольны тем, что он будет деканом факультета в обозримом будущем.   
  
— Учитывая наш возраст, мы должны были учиться вместе, так ведь? — спросил Виктор, вырывая Юри из размышлений. Когда Юри кивнул, он улыбнулся, но его вид был немного печальным.   
  
— Хотел бы я знать тебя тогда, — добавил Виктор, все еще с легкой улыбкой. — Я уверен, что ты был особенным.   
  
Юри был вынужден не согласиться. Виктор был самым популярным человеком в школе, в то время как он был скромным подростком с огромной влюбленностью, которую он никак не мог прятать. Он вряд ли бы смог нормально складывать слова в предложения рядом с ним, не говоря уж о том, чтобы впечатлить его достаточно, чтобы Виктор захотел его знать.   
  
— Вряд ли, я был совершенно обычным, — пожал он плечами вместо того, чтобы озвучить свои мысли, зная, что конкретно эта деталь его прошлого должна была остаться секретом навечно.   
  
— Я слышал о твоих заслугах в квиддиче и знаю, что это неправда, — сказал Виктор с легким укором, и Юри наклонил голову, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается смущение от этих слов. Это была правда, его квиддичная карьера не была совсем заурядной, но у него все же никогда не было такого статуса, как у Виктора.   
  
Виктор открыл рот, явно собираясь сказать еще что-то, но его отвлек порыв ветра, который напал на них обоих и заставил Юри вздрогнуть от холода. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом и совсем не давало тепла, означая то, что подкрался вечер. Виктор тоже взглянул на горизонт, отмечая поздний час, а затем посмотрел на другой берег озера, где ученики уже возвращались в замок на ужин.   
  
— Я даже не заметил, как долго мы здесь пробыли, — сказал Виктор удивленно, и Юри согласно кивнул. Время с Виктором пролетело незаметно, но они не могли оставаться здесь еще дольше, так как на улице уже почти стемнело.   
  
— Нам нужно возвращаться, — ответил он, мягко дернув Виктора за руку и ведя его к берегу. Когда они вышли на землю, Виктор разморозил озеро, а Юри вернул ботинки в обычное состояние, перед тем как они пошли обратно в замок.   
  
— Хорошо было сегодня, — отметил Виктор, когда они подошли к парадным дверям, оба стремясь к теплу после долгого времени, проведенного на льду.   
  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Юри, поворачивать, чтобы улыбнуться собеседнику. Несмотря на то, что тема их разговора была довольно тяжелой, Юри не жалел абсолютно ни о чем. Вместо этого он почувствовал, что в этот день сблизился с Виктором, как никогда. Когда они заходили в замок, какая-то его часть хотела потянуться и снова соединить руки с Виктором, так же как на льду, но он подавил это желание не без огромного труда.   
  
У входа в замок стояли несколько учеников, которые кинули на них двоих говорящие взгляды, когда те вошли, но Юри это проигнорировал. Все его внимание было захвачено Виктором.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
Когда дело подошло к Рождеству, при участии учеников и поддержке учителей замок стал выглядеть совершенно иначе. В каждом углу появились украшения, над каждым дверным проемом висела омела, а Виктор, поддавшись уговорам общественности, заколдовал рыцарские доспехи петь Рождественские гимны всегда, когда кто-либо проходил мимо. Вся школа приобрела поразительно праздничный вид, и все считали дни до наступления каникул.   
  
Так прошли последние недели семестра, и, не успел Юри осознать этого, наступил последний день. Уроки закончились рано, и вся школа наполнилась суетливой беготней готовящихся покинуть замок на каникулы учеников. Юри знал, что некоторые учителя решили остаться здесь на праздники, но он уже договорился о том, что приедет домой, чтобы провести время со своей семьей перед тем, как разлучиться еще на несколько месяцев.   
  
Прощальный пир был наполнен праздничным весельем, хотя Юри не мог не испытывать небольшой печали от того, что ему придется на время оторваться от хогвартской жизни. И Пхичит, и Виктор тоже уезжали, и после четырех месяцев, проведенных бок о бок, было странно осознавать, что он не увидит их вплоть до начала следующего семестра. Юри уже слишком привык постоянно их видеть, и хотя он с нетерпением ждал встречи со своей семьей, он также понимал, что будет скучать по своим друзьям, пусть он и расстается с ними совсем ненадолго.   
  
Этот пир для них прошел за смехом и разговорами, и Пхичит откланялся раньше всех, чтобы закончить сборы для его поездки ранним утром. Юри и Виктор же задержались подольше, неторопливо поглощая еду, пока число людей за столами вокруг них постепенно уменьшалось, но, в конце концов, они оба сговорились на том, что и им уже пора идти спать. Продолжая разговаривать, они покинули Большой зал и вышли в вестибюль перед ним.   
  
— Не могу поверить, что уже конец семестра, — рассеянно сказал Юри, когда они проходили мимо группы учеников, которые болтали около лестницы. — Так быстро время пролетело.   
  
— Это да, — согласился Виктор, наполовину повернув голову к Юри с небольшой улыбкой, играющей у него на лице. — Ты понимаешь, Юри, что прошел почти год с тех пор, как мы встретились? На Святочном балу, помнишь?  
  
Юри пришлось подавить тяжкий вздох на этих словах, тот случай далеко не был предметом гордости для него. То, что он выставил себя идиотом перед Виктором, а потом убежал и прятался всю ночь, было событием, которое он с радостью бы стер из их общей истории. Это было чудом, что Виктор вообще заговорил с ним после этого, не важно, как Юри был рад, что он это сделал.  
  
— Я стараюсь особо не вспоминать Святочный бал, — ответил он, пытаясь держать беззаботный тон, чтобы скрыть смущение, которое он все еще чувствовал даже год спустя.   
  
Виктор рядом с ним тут же притих, и когда Юри повернулся посмотреть, его улыбка уже пропала, вместо этого его вид стал задумчивым, а брови немного нахмурились. Как бы то ни было, перед тем, как они смогли бы продолжить разговор, они уже подошли к развилке в коридоре. Именно здесь они всегда расходились, Юри направлялся вниз в подземелья в слизеринское обиталище, а Виктор уходил в сторону кухни к своей комнате рядом с гостиной Хаффлпаффа.   
  
— Мы еще увидимся завтра? — спросил Юри перед тем, как они разошлись, не желая расставаться без того, чтобы попрощаться, как следует. Он вставал рано утром, чтобы проводить Пхичита, но он не имел понятия, когда Виктор собирался уезжать. Виктор просто покачал головой в ответ.  
  
— Я уезжаю уже сегодня, — разъяснил он, и Юри почувствовал укол разочарования от этих слов.   
  
— Ох, — сказал Юри, пытаясь не показывать лицом внезапную грусть. — Тогда до встречи, Виктор.   
  
И тогда, перед тем, как он смог подумать об этом, он потянулся и крепко обнял Виктора, обвивая его руками и прижимаясь лицом к его плечу. Он будет сильно скучать по Виктору в это время, и ему казалось неправильным покидать его всего лишь с повседневными словами прощания. Руки Виктора проскользнули вокруг его талии, и Юри почувствовал, как тот улыбается в его шею, пока они так стояли.   
  
— До встречи, Юри, — ответил Виктор, когда они разорвали объятие, улыбка снова играла на его губах. — Увидимся в следующем семестре.   
  
Юри уже собирался отвернуться и уйти, когда внезапный порыв хихиканья сзади не остановил его. Он удивленно повернулся и увидел группу учеников, которые перешептывались, глядя на них обоих. Когда он посмотрел внимательней, он понял, что ученики смотрели не на них с Виктором. Они смотрели в точку в паре метров над их головами.   
  
Юри не мог остановить прокравшийся на лицо смущенный румянец, когда он понял, на что именно уставились ученики. Каменная арка, под которой стояли они с Виктором, была обвита множеством украшений, включая веточку омелы, которой, он мог поклясться, не было несколько секунд назад. Когда он повернулся к Виктору, надеясь просто отшутиться, пока между ними не возникла неловкость, он увидел, как тот тоже уставился на омелу с радостным выражением лица.   
  
— Это наверно ученики просто дурачатся, — заключил Юри, прочищая горло и молясь на то, что его слова сейчас прозвучали повседневно и безразлично. — Мы можем просто проигнорировать.  
  
— Мы можем, но традиция есть традиция, — возразил Виктор с бесстыдным блеском в глазах, посмотрев на омелу и переключившись обратно на Юри, приподняв бровь.   
  
Юри тяжело сглотнул, почувствовав внезапную сухость во рту. Он знал, что Виктор просто дразнился, не понимая, что его слова на самом деле значили для Юри. Омела, развешенная по всей школе, была просто забавой и игрой, он видел, как Крис всего лишь несколько дней назад схватил Виктора под одной из этих веточек и нарочито бесстыдно целовал его в щеки, пока его друг смеялся. Он не имел понятия, что Юри был немножко так тайно и бесповоротно влюблен в него, и сама мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать Виктора при любых обстоятельствах, заставляла его сердце пропустить несколько ударов.   
  
Юри опять взглянул на омелу, оценивая в голове ситуацию и пытаясь не выдать лицом свой внутренний надлом. Он не мог отказаться от этого, не вызвав подозрений. После того, как он почти полтора года успешно скрывал свои чувства, он не мог допустить того, чтобы Виктор увидел, что эта совершенно платоническая и дружеская вещь значила для Юри гораздо больше, чем должна была значить. Но просто схватить Виктора за ворот его мантии и притянуть его в настоящий поцелуй он тоже не мог, не важно, как хотела этого предательская часть его мозга.   
  
— Ну, раз такова традиция, — ответил Юри и наклонился так расслабленно, как только мог, впечатывая быстрый поцелуй в щеку Виктора, делая всего лишь невесомое прикосновение кожи к коже. Виктор на мгновение прикрыл глаза, когда Юри наклонился, но, когда Юри разорвал контакт, тут же открыл их снова. Он выглядел немного ошеломленным, как будто совсем не ожидал, что Юри примет этот вызов.   
  
Только после того, как дело было уже сделано, Юри понял, что было бы гораздо безопасней просто отбросить слова Виктора шуткой или просто парой легких слов. Сейчас же было слишком поздно, и он отвернулся, молясь, чтобы Виктор не заметил, как бешено подскочил в горле его пульс от этого простого прикосновения.   
  
— Счастливых праздников, Виктор, — пробормотал он, прочищая горло и решая ретироваться, что сейчас явно выглядело наилучшим выбором. Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как его остановил голос, зовя его прямо из-под арки, где Виктор все еще стоял, совершенно застыв на месте.   
  
— Счастливых праздников, Юри, — ответил Виктор мягким голосом. Когда Юри повернулся, на его лице все еще была улыбка, но уже не яркая, как обычно, а гораздо мягче и интимней, только для них двоих.   
  
Юри на мгновение улыбнулся в ответ перед тем, как быстро развернуться и торопливо спуститься по коридору, оставив Виктора позади. Как только он скрылся от чужих глаз, он поднес руки к губам, слегка поглаживая их одним пальцем и вспоминая, как на них ощущалась кожа Виктора. Это все было глупо и импульсивно, но Юри не мог заставить себя пожалеть о случившемся. Несмотря на смущение, которое все еще горело на его щеках, под мягким касанием пальца Юри чувствовал, как улыбался. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще больше фанартов!
> 
> https://thwippersnapple.tumblr.com/post/164778924852/tried-my-hand-at-making-a-manga-style-comic-for  
> http://amereslare.tumblr.com/post/164398254496/my-design-of-professor-katsuki-and-professor  
> https://zepatvish.tumblr.com/post/164296347511/falling-for-your-charms-chapter-2-there-was-a  
> https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/163882612739/professor-viktor-nikiforov-head-of-hufflepuff  
> https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/163996761009/come-on-yuuri-viktor-said-at-his-hesitation-as  
> https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/164568680689/as-heads-of-house-i-imagine-sometimes-professor  
> https://juunaardan.tumblr.com/post/163866231637/kazliin-phichit-sketch-while-reading-the  
> https://juunaardan.tumblr.com/post/164216832122/kazliin-again-i-cant-help-it-here-is-another  
> https://einhornlace.tumblr.com/post/164204134174/my-sketch-take-on-viktors-beautiful-veela-hair-on  
> https://einhornlace.tumblr.com/post/164399267724/glasses-you-made-sketch-life-so-difficult  
> https://thebarnowldrawsagain.tumblr.com/post/164464148024/kazliin-heres-some-more-artwork-for-falling-for  
> https://nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com/post/164607294665/kazliin-s-hogwarts-au-thats-the-whole


	4. Январь - март

Во время каникул Юри прекрасно провел время со своей семьей, но тем не менее, он с огромной радостью предвкушал то, как вернется в Хогвартс на второй семестр учебного года. После нескольких месяцев разлуки он как следует насладился жизнью на родных горячих источниках, воссоединившись с семьей и повидавшись с друзьями, его давней наставницей Минако и Юко с Такеши вместе с тремя их маленькими девочками, которые уже начали показывать первые признаки магии, к огромной радости их родителей.   
  
Но несмотря на замечательный отдых, он все равно скучал по шуму и гаму в Хогвартсе, а также по людям, которые теперь были там с ним. Пхичит постоянно слал ему сообщения на телефон, а без стука совы Виктора в окно с новым письмом не проходило и дня, но все это было совсем не то.   
  
Когда он наконец-то вернулся в замок, он с легкостью влился в знакомую рутину. За время каникул там мало что изменилось, хотя на уроках у старших курсов стало чувствоваться легкое напряжение, учеников уже сейчас начали преследовать мысли о грядущих экзаменах.   
  
Если где Юри и заметил какие-либо значительные изменения, так это у Виктора. Перемены были постепенными и неуловимыми, но отрицать их было невозможно. Виктор всегда принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые были склонны к тактильности, но Юри мог поклясться, что количество случайных прикосновений к нему значительно увеличилось с прошлого семестра. Руки Виктора практически постоянно теперь были на нем, обычно лежа на плечах, а иногда их пальцы терлись друг об друга, когда они шли рядом, и каждый контакт кожи с кожей посылал сердце Юри в бешеный бег.   
  
Это ощущалось до странности нормальным, и единственной проблемой от такой естественной близости для Юри было то, как нестерпимо он хотел больше. Но он продолжал помалкивать, не зная наверняка, делал ли так Виктор специально или же это был просто знак их приятной дружбы, которая только росла с каждым месяцем, проведенным вместе.   
  
Вместо этого он решил сильно не вдаваться в размышления, а просто наслаждаться временем, которое он проводил с Виктором. Сочувствуя друг другу при проверке эссе в учительской, смотря последний матч по квиддичу и наблюдая, как Виктор радуется победе Хаффлпаффа, гуляя вместе вокруг озера с Маккачином или просто отдыхая в кабинете Виктора, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Без присутствия Виктора, Юри либо просто работал, либо был с Пхичитом, и таким образом, совершенно незаметно для него январь перетек в февраль.   
  
Только тогда, когда в школе вновь начали появляться украшения, Юри вспомнил, что несет за собой начало февраля. При виде первых ярко-розовых сердечек на стенах он еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать от отчаяния.   
  
Он только единожды участвовал в праздновании Дня святого Валентина, и это было многие годы назад, когда он был еще учеником. Это была идея Юко, которая мечтательно вздыхала над прелестными красными розами, бывшими подарком того года, и настояла, чтобы они тоже послали по одной кому-нибудь. Ее роза, естественно, отправилась к Такеши, и в тот же день она получила точно такую же от него.   
  
Юри тоже согласился выслать розу, но анонимно, слишком стесняясь отдать ее в руки или даже подписать подарок своим именем. Юко поддержала его с энтузиазмом, но когда настал день праздника, он увидел Виктора в холле с огромным количеством роз в руках, а та, что была от Юри, совершенно потерялась в их массе. Юри знал, что Виктор был очень популярным, знал, что он получит сотни подарков от кучи поклонников, но это все равно было больно видеть, и он решил не участвовать в следующем году, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не закончил школу.   
  
В этом году, похоже, один очень умный учитель или ученик придумал, что маленькие летающие валентинки будут отличной темой для этого праздника. Юри впервые увидел парочку, когда шел к Большому залу утром 14-го числа, крошечные крылышки махали со скоростью крыльев калибри, чтобы поддерживать в воздухе красные сердца, которые были слишком крупные для них.   
  
В паре метров от него стояла группа учеников, и одна из валентинок неожиданно повернула вниз и спикировала прямо к одной из девочек, вызвав у нее удивленный писк. Сердечко зависло прямо перед ее лицом, и, когда она потянулась и неуверенно дотронулась до него, оно взорвалось на кучу совсем мелких сердечек, которые посыпались прямо к ней на руки.   
  
“ _Твои глаза прекраснее неба, а твоя улыбка освещает все вокруг_ ”, пропела валентинка и исчезла насовсем, оставляя девочку краснеть с ног до головы с полными руками сердечек, в то время как ее друзья охали и ахали вокруг нее.   
  
Для Юри это выглядело немного перебором, хотя раньше бывали и более вызывающие подарки на этот праздник.  
  
Маленькие валентинки не появлялись в большом зале, наверное, по приказу Челестино, но Юри увидел еще нескольких учеников, осыпанных сердечками, по пути на первый урок. Когда он, наконец, дошел до своего класса, он опять чуть не застонал от отчаяния.   
  
Его стол был весь завален волшебными валентинками, которые парили в паре сантиметров над его поверхностью и ждали Юри. Что-то похожее было и в прошлом году, хотя в этот раз подарков было еще больше. Слать шутливые признания в любви учителям стало недавней традицией в Хогвартсе, учитывая то, в каком количестве он получил их годом ранее совершенно неожиданно.   
  
Зная, что это было всего лишь доброй шуткой, Юри решил пока игнорировать летающие сердечки, ожидая, когда все ученики войдут в класс, чтобы начать урок. Его занятие иногда прерывалось прибытием других валентинок, но в целом урок прошел спокойно до конца, пока по замку не раздался звонок на перемену.   
  
Когда все ученики ушли, Юри по пути из класса, проходя мимо стола, случайно затронул рукой одну из трепещущих валентинок. Она немедленно взорвалась в поток крошечных сердечек, пропевая сообщение, которое заставило Юри покраснеть от смущения и порадоваться, что он не стал ничего вскрывать, пока ученики были еще в классе.   
  
Решив как можно быстрее избавиться от всего этого, он взмахнул палочкой на оставшуюся кучу валентинок и они взорвались все разом, наводняя мелкими сердечками стол, все голоса отправителей смешались вместе в какофонию звуков, и в этом шуме невозможно было разобрать ничего.   
  
Глядя на устроенный беспорядок, Юри просто вздохнул. День святого Валентина определенно не был его любимым событием в году, он мог поклясться в этом кому угодно.   
  


***

  
  
Когда День святого Валентина остался позади, все с нетерпением начали ждать следующего в сезоне матча по квиддичу, что было прекрасным отвлечением в свете стремительно приближающихся экзаменов. Слизерин и Хаффлпафф на данный момент были с одной победой, и Юри с Виктором постоянно поддразнивали друг друга, яростно желая видеть именно свою команду чемпионами. Однако, когда Гриффиндор выиграл свою вторую игру и Джей-Джей непрерывно пел об этом поэмы всем подряд, пока Юри чуть не поддался искушению вообще запретить эту тему в разговорах, они оба согласились на то, что они будут рады победе любой из их команд, лишь бы это не был Гриффиндор.   
  
Это не сказать чтобы остановило их соревновательный азарт, и вот так однажды, идя по коридору, Юри оказался втянут в очередной дружеский спор.   
  
— Моя команда гораздо лучше работает вместе, — настаивал Виктор, активно жестикулируя рукой. — Может, слизеринцы и хороши как отдельные игроки, но у нас больше ощущается командный дух.   
  
— Сказал человек, который заканчивал матчи еще до того, как у его команды появлялась возможность играть, — выпалил Юри в ответ, не раздумывая.   
  
— В смысле, ты выигрывал матчи так быстро, что у твоей команды не оставалось времени на игру, — тут же поправил он себя, надеясь, что не сказал ничего обидного. Виктор же почти засветился от такого высказывания.   
  
— Подожди, Юри, ты сейчас говоришь, что видел, как я играю, когда мы учились вместе? — спросил он воодушевленным голосом.   
  
Юри еле заставил себя не покраснеть. Такая тема еще ни разу не всплывала в их разговорах, и он пока определенно не был готов объявить Виктору, что именно он был для Юри вдохновителем, первой причиной, по которой он начал играть. Что Юри год за годом пытался попасть в команду Слизерина, чтобы однажды сыграть с Виктором на одном поле, но каждый раз у него сдавали нервы, и так продолжалось, пока Виктор не закончил учебу. Что он громко болел за Виктора каждую игру, несмотря на недовольные взгляды по причине того, что он поддерживал не свою команду.  
  
— Эм… Да? — ответил он и увидел, как по лицу Виктора расползается улыбка.   
  
— Вау! — воскликнул Виктор. — Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты играешь, Юри. Я слышал о тебе, когда впервые вернулся в школу после выпуска, и знаешь, не тебе вообще-то говорить о ранней концовке игры, учитывая твой школьный рекорд.   
  
Юри быстро отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как у него появляется жар на щеках, и попытался спрятать свое довольство этими словами. Его рекорд по скорости поимки снитча был несравним с самой длинной серией побед за всю историю Хогвартса у Виктора, но по Юри поползли мурашки от счастья, когда Виктор заговорил о его достижениях с таким энтузиазмом.   
  
— Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы ты был в команде Слизерина во времена, когда я соревновался, — добавил Виктор почти мечтательным тоном. — Я уверен, что с тобой бы вышел очень интересный матч.   
  
Юри рассеянно хмыкнул, все еще немного потерянный в воспоминаниях об ушедших днях и в мыслях о том, в какое исступление бы пришла его младшая версия, когда узнала бы, что однажды Виктор Никифоров будет хотеть сыграть с ним в квиддич.   
  
— Но это все еще возможно, не так ли? — добавил Виктор, и Юри выпал из своих грез и повернулся к Виктору с удивлением.  
  
— Возможно что? — выпалил он, наблюдая, как Виктор улыбается со знакомым блеском в глазах.   
  
— Мы все еще можем сыграть друг с другом, — заключил Виктор, и Юри мог услышать, как в его голосе раздается возбуждение.   
  
— Но у нас нет своих команд, — подметил Юри, чувствуя, как его сердце сделало рывок от слов Виктора, даже если в них и не виделось логики.   
  
— Но мы оба ловцы, так ведь? — надавил Виктор, не смутившись ни на секунду. — Мы можем сыграть друг с другом, только ты и я.   
  
Должно быть, он углядел, как в Юри шевелятся размышления и разгорается соревновательный азарт, и поэтому заулыбался еще сильнее.   
  
— Давайте, профессор Кацуки, — подначил Виктор, и, даже несмотря на шутливый официоз, Юри не мог остановить жар, который поднялся в его горле от этих слов и вызова в глазах Виктора. — Давайте определим, кто действительно лучший ловец среди нас двоих.   
  
— Идет, — согласился Юри, позволяя искре волнения пробежать сквозь него. Сыграть с Виктором было его детской мечтой. Он почти не мог поверить, что теперь это становится реальностью.   
  
— За проигравшим выпивка в Трех Метлах в следующий поход в Хогсмид? — спросил Виктор, приподнимая бровь и бесстыдно усмехаясь.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты готов платить, — согласился Юри с улыбкой.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Таким образом, Юри при наступлении вечера оказался на квиддичном поле, дрожа от холодного воздуха, который пробирался к нему даже через плотную спортивную мантию. В глубине души он все еще скучал по зеленой мантии команды Слизерина, которая была у него в школе, но он уже давным-давно из нее вырос. Вместо нее Минако на двадцать четвертый день рождения подарила ему элегантную черно-синюю мантию, утверждая, что синий всегда был его цветом. Эта мантия, украшенная серебряной отделкой, была слишком вычурной, чтобы Юри купил ее сам, но все же удивительно теплой, и этим холодным вечером он был очень сильно ей за это благодарен.   
  
— Юри! — услышал он с другой стороны поля, и когда повернулся, увидел, как Виктор машет ему, идя с метлой в руке.   
  
От его вида у Юри пересохло горло. Волосы Виктора были заколоты в элегантный пучок на затылке, а несколько выбившихся прядей красиво обрамляли ему лицо. Он тоже был одет в спортивную мантию, которая была лилового и черного цвета с золотой выделкой, поблескивающей в вечернем свете, а также в спортивные митенки, такие же, какие были сейчас на руках у Юри. У него всегда была слабость к Виктору в спортивной одежде, и с годами в этом плане мало что изменилось.   
  
— Ты готов? — ярко улыбаясь, спросил Виктор с легким вызовом в голосе, когда подошел к нему.  
  
— А ты готов проиграть? — выстрелил в ответ Юри, и Виктор рассмеялся.   
  
— Посмотрим, — ответил он, перед тем как залезть к себе в карман и вытащить оттуда золотой мячик с крылышками, которые слабо трепыхались в крепкой хватке.   
  
— Кто первый поймает, тот победил? — спросил Виктор, и Юри кивнул, перебрасывая ногу через метлу и готовясь оттолкнуться, его глаза четко зафиксировались на снитче, все еще зажатом в руке Виктора.   
  
Виктор разжал пальцы, и они оба увидели, как крошечный золотой мячик взлетел и умчался от них быстрее, чем можно было бы разглядеть человеческим глазом. В сумеречном свете за ним было еще труднее проследить, и вскоре он был полностью потерян в глубинах стадиона. Юри в принципе не возражал, это делало игру только интересней.   
  
— На счет три? — спросил Виктор, и Юри кивнул, ожидая, когда тот начнет отсчет, перед тем как оттолкнуться и почувствовать, как его желудок замирает от полета в поздухе.   
  
Полет вызывал в нем особый трепет, который ему не могло дать ничто другое, кроме разве что фигурного катания. На мгновение Юри прикрыл глаза, позволив себе утонуть в ощущении ветра в волосах, пока он все удалялся и удалялся от земли.   
  
В конце концов он остановился и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть Виктора, который парил буквально в паре метров от него и выглядел таким же счастливым. Подмигнув Юри, он отвернулся и устремился вниз, чтобы исследовать нижнюю часть стадиона. В ответ Юри развернул метлу вверх, взлетев прямо на уровень верхних трибун, и оглядел оттуда все поле.   
  
От ветра у Юри защипало в глазах, и он тут же пожалел, что снял очки перед игрой. Он наложил заклинание, которое временно улучшило его зрение, но не могло сделать ничего, чтобы защитить глаза от ветра. Делать так стало его привычкой с тех пор, как капитан команды однажды отвел его в сторону и сказал, что ему стоит снимать очки перед игрой, если он не хочет, чтобы они разбились или потерялись.   
  
Глаза все же быстро привыкли к ветру, и несколько минут они с Виктором просто сканировали поле. Эта игра ощущалась довольно странно без суеты и шума других игроков и толпы болельщиков под ними. Ловцам было свойственно проводить большую часть времени за поисками и ожиданием с перерывами на внезапные всплески активности, и без отвлечения на других игроков Юри заметил за собой, что больше засматривается на Виктора.   
  
Виктор, похоже, тоже смотрел на него, и через некоторое время он, улыбнувшись ему, сделал вычурную петлю в воздухе с четким вызовом во взгляде. Юри ответил ему, быстро сделав бочку, выказывая намерение показать Виктору, что не он один умеет выполнять крутые трюки. Таким образом, они на несколько минут отвлеклись от игры, ныряя и крутясь в воздухе, при этом улыбаясь друг другу.   
  
Пока они так летали, Юри заметил, как на стадионе потихоньку начали собираться ученики, привлеченные видом двух игроков на поле. Люди и раньше приходили смотреть тренировки, так что для Юри это не было проблемой, и он решил не обращать на это внимание, сфокусировавшись на своей задаче. Иногда, будучи уверенным, что увидел снитч, он отрывался от Виктора, но каждый раз это заканчивалось ничем.   
  
Они с Виктором так и продолжали летать друг вокруг друга, кружась и виляя в молчаливой борьбе, пока шли минута за минутой. Виктор весело засмеялся, когда Юри толкнулся в дерзкий трюк, но тут его смех мгновенно прервался, а глаза ушли от Юри и уткнулись прямо в точку за его ухом. Юри повернул голову и успел увидеть всплеск золотого цвета в уголке его глаза перед тем, как Виктор уже устремился туда, все веселье тут же было забыто, когда инстинкт ловца взял верх.   
  
Может, Виктор и увидел снитч первым, но Юри был ближе, и, развернув метлу, он спикировал вниз нос к носу с Виктором, твердо намереваясь успеть поймать его раньше. Ветер с силой трепал его волосы, и он сощурил глаза, не видя ничего, кроме своей цели. Виктор был рядом с ним, их метлы летели параллельно друг другу, а их тела были крепко прижаты, когда они продолжали гонку.   
  
Земля стремительно становилась все ближе и ближе, но Юри отказался отступать первым. Снитч все еще был прямо перед ним, слабо мерцая вне его досягаемости, и он вытянул руку дальше, намереваясь перекрыть последние несколько дюймов до победы. Виктор, похоже, подумал о том же самом, потому что он тоже потянулся вперед, протягивая пальцы к снитчу, тем временем как земля молниеносно приближалась к ним.   
  
Понимая, что у него больше нет времени, Юри сделал последний рывок на метле и сжал руку вокруг золотого мячика, в то время как Виктор сделал ровно то же самое. Пальцы Виктора сомкнулись поверх пальцев Юри, когда они оба намертво схватились за снитч, но Юри сейчас не мог об этом думать, так как они уже опасно приблизились к земле. В последний момент он дернул метлу наверх, и Виктор рядом с ним поступил так же.   
  
Внезапная смена положения, вместе с их с Виктором нежеланием отпускать снитч, лишила Юри равновесия, когда хвост метлы уже касался земли, а в запасе оставалось всего несколько сантиметров. Юри пытался удержаться на месте, но внезапный крен толкнул его в сторону, и он соскользнул с метлы, утягивая за собой Виктора, их руки все еще были сомкнуты вокруг снитча.   
  
Пальцы Виктора были теплыми поверх его руки, и Юри чувствовал, как неистово трепещет под ней снитч, махая крыльями со скоростью его сердцебиения. Взглянув вниз, он увидел под собой Виктора, после падения они оба лежали одной переплетенной массой, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.   
  
Виктор смотрел прямо на него, его волосы совсем растрепались, но он все еще выглядел таким же невероятно красивым, как всегда. Юри мог ощутить, как у Виктора приподнималась грудь от тяжелого дыхания, но когда он поймал взглядом глаза Юри, на его лице была видна отнюдь не усталость. Его глаза застыли на лице Юри, и Юри почувствовал, как от этого глубокого взгляда у него перехватило дыхание.   
  
Воздух вокруг него стал ощущаться странно, в нем появилось что-то вроде магнетизма, и он, следуя инстинкту, наклонился вниз, до конца не осознавая, зачем. Виктор все еще безотрывно смотрел ему в лицо, а на его губах появилась легкая улыбка, когда Юри наклонился ближе.   
  
Внезапный громкий крик со стадиона вернул Юри в реальность. Он резко оглянулся, широко раскрыв глаза. Последний раз, когда он смотрел на трибуны, там сидело всего несколько учеников. Теперь же на них смотрело около половины школы с уже заполненного стадиона.   
  
Юри резко осознал, в какой ситуации он сейчас находится, и тут же подпрыгнул, чувствуя, как его лицо становится красным от смущения. Он понял, как они с Виктором сейчас выглядели со стороны, растянувшись вместе в грязи после рискованного и безрассудного трюка, оба упрямо не желая выпрямиться, чтобы избежать падения, и таким образом отдать другому победу.   
  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — торопливо вымолвил он, сползая с Виктора и помогая ему встать. В его памяти все еще прокручивался тот крик от боли, когда Юри так неуклюже приземлился поверх него, сейчас он к тому же мог видеть, как Виктор немного согнулся в пояснице, когда синяки на животе дали о себе знать.   
  
Виктор просто отмахнулся, все еще улыбаясь Юри, но при этом кидая раздраженные взгляды ученикам, заполнившим стадион вокруг них. Юри наклонил голову к земле, слишком некомфортно чувствуя себя под таким количеством глаз, и попытался принять как можно более достойный вид, пока отряхивался от пыли.   
  
— Назовем это “победила дружба”, — предложил Виктор, потянувшись к Юри с маленьким золотым мячиком, все еще лежащим в его руке. Юри взял его, вздрагивая, когда его пальцы коснулись пальцев Виктора.   
  
Их метлы парили в паре метров от них, выглядя бедными родственниками, и, схватив их, они оба удалились со стадиона. Пока они шли, болтовня учеников за ними постепенно затихла.   
  
— Эта была потрясающая игра, Юри, — добавил Виктор по дороге в замок, стягивая одну из своих перчаток и пытаясь заправить волосы, которые теперь падали ему на лицо после того, как его прическа пала смертью храбрых после столкновения с землей. — Ты и правда особенный.   
  
— Так же, как и ты, — ответил Юри, думая о молниеносной реакции, которую показал Виктор, когда увидел снитч, и о том, с каким упорством он боролся с Юри. Виктор действительно был выдающимся спортсменом, и Юри гордился выпавшей честью сыграть против него. — Нам надо обязательно полетать вместе еще когда-нибудь.   
  
— Я всеми руками за, — согласился Виктор, потянувшись к Юри, который все еще отряхивался, и убирая рукой грязь с его волос.   
  
Они ненадолго разделились, чтобы помыться и переодеться в чистую одежду, и встретились снова в кабинете Виктора. Там Виктор настоял, чтобы они прошли головой через каждую минуту их игры, восхваляя способности Юри буквально через слово. Юри возвращал комплименты с абсолютной честностью, пытаясь при этом не выдать то, как трепещет его сердце от слов Виктора. Постепенно, их разговор перешел от этой игры к прошлым, к обсуждениям особо сложных и бравых моментов, приятных побед и горьких поражений.   
  
Виктор был чудесным рассказчиком, заставляя Юри ловить каждое его слово, когда он вновь возвращал к жизни матчи, которые Юри сам помнил со школьных дней. Однако, постепенно Юри начало клонить в сон, долгий день из уроков и последующего за ними напряженного матча все же давал о себе знать. Кресла у Виктора в комнате были слишком удобными, и таким образом, он все-таки уснул, убаюканный голосом Виктора и мягким треском огня в камине.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
К счастью, следующим утром никто не стал поднимать тему об их с Виктором спонтанном матче по квиддичу, и за это Юри был сердечно благодарен судьбе. Он уже наслушался насмешек от Пхичита с утра пораньше, и добавки ему явно не хотелось.  
  
Если не брать во внимание то смущение от неловкого падения, Юри не был до конца уверен в своих ощущениях и в том, как понимать то, что произошло в этот короткий миг до того, как толпа вернула его к реальности. Когда они с Виктором, переплетясь, лежали на поле и Виктор смотрел на него так, как будто остального мира для него не существовало.   
  
Что-то происходило между ними в последнее время, что-то, что Юри уже не мог с уверенностью называть дружбой. Это было видно в каждом прикосновении, в каждой улыбке, каждый раз, когда Виктор смеялся, и это что-то было предназначено только для Юри. Виктор был тактильным при общении со всеми своими друзьями, но их тянуло друг к другу как будто невидимой нитью, и Виктор буквально не отрывался от него. Они правда были хорошими друзьями, о том, как они сблизились, Юри и мечтать не мог, но в тот момент, когда они лежали там вместе, между ними что-то зажглось. Что-то, что явно было чем-то  _б **о** льшим_.   
  
Несмотря на то, что за весь день не было слышно ни единого упоминания о том вечере, на последнем уроке это все-таки случилось. Во время занятия ученики постоянно перешептывались между собой, а когда Юри объявил урок законченным, один из мальчиков на одном из передних сидений заговорил вслух.  
  
— Сэр, вы с профессором Никифоровым очень уж много времени проводите вместе, — его голос был невинным, но глаза выдавали все.  
  
— Конечно, мы же друзья, — ответил Юри как можно более небрежно. Это не было ложью, они с Виктором в первую очередь были именно друзьями. Все остальное было слишком туманным, по крайней мере, на данный момент. И как бы то ни было, он не собирался обсуждать это со своими учениками, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще. Эти разговоры были предназначены исключительно Пхичиту и литрам огневиски.   
  
— “ _Друзья_ ”, — пробормотал другой ученик с задней части класса, вызвав поток хихиканья. — Это теперь так называется?  
  
Юри предпочел ничего не слышать.


	5. Март — май

После того самого захватывающего матча по квиддичу с Виктором, Юри сгорал от желания как можно скорее сыграть с ним снова. Однако, к его огромному разочарованию, на его пути встала жестокая реальность в виде приближающихся годовых экзаменов.   
  
После игры они вспомнили о соглашении, в котором проигравший угощает победителя выпивкой в “Трех метлах”, но Юри посчитал своим долгом убедить Виктора, что из-за их технической ничьи тот ничего ему не должен. Пыл Виктора, он этим, конечно, не умерил, и в итоге они пошли на компромисс и купили выпивку друг другу, уединившись в уголке этого популярного в народе паба и вновь горячо обсуждая свою игру, далеко не в первый раз обещая повторить ее когда-нибудь.   
  
Однако, найти время для другого матча оказалось сложнее, чем они думали, потому что жизнь в школе становилась все более и более суетливой. До экзаменов оставалось всего пара месяцев, и ученикам сейчас доставались огромные объемы работы. Таким образом, Юри проводил вечера не на квиддичном поле, а в учительской вместе с Пхичитом или Виктором или время от времени с Крисом, без конца проверяя эссе и контрольные. В прошлом году ученики Юри справились с экзаменами хорошо, но все же сейчас, когда он был учителем в полной мере и уже точно головой отвечал за их результаты, он чувствовал более сильное давление, чем раньше.   
  
Но кроме того, что они с Виктором были заняты подготовкой своих учеников к экзаменам, дело еще осложнялось тем, что школьное квиддичное поле теперь было полностью недоступно. Какое время ни возьми, оно уже было забронировано командами разных факультетов, которые с остервенением готовились к финальным двум матчам сезона. Если Джей-Джей Леруа не парил над полем, с бахвальством крича, как хорошо будет выглядеть Кубок школы по Квиддичу в его руках второй год подряд, то там был Отабек Алтын, скрупулезно муштруя свою команду снова и снова с решительным видом на лице, или же Юрий Плисецкий, который рычал и огрызался на всех подряд, когда яростно тренировался со своей командой.   
  
Даже если они и не могли играть сами, когда ученики готовились к завершению сезона, дружеское соперничество, которое всегда было между Юри и Виктором, теперь только набирало обороты. Они постоянно перебрасывались комментариями, включающими легкие подначки и дружеское подшучивание, и были все более и более взбудоражены ожиданием схватки их команд.   
  
Пока шли недели, долгожданный матч Слизерин—Хаффлпафф уже подходил вплотную, и Юри чувствовал, как его волнение растет до небес. В прошлом году его команда пришла третьей в этой гонке, оставшись позади Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора, и он отчаянно не хотел наблюдать это снова. Постоянные насмешки и легкомысленные вызывающие замечания Виктора только подливали масла в огонь его отчаянного желания видеть свою команду победителем.   
  
Когда день игры, наконец, настал, Юри очутился на трибунах рядом с Виктором, буквально трясясь от волнения. Он подглядел за парочкой тренировок слизеринцев и знал, насколько хороша была эта команда и как старательно ребята работали в стремлении к победе. Но в то же время он видел, как решительно была настроена команда с факультета Виктора, и понимал, что грядущий матч обещает быть очень и очень интересным.  
  
— Ставлю пять галлеонов на Хаффлпафф, — подмигивая, крикнул ему Виктор, наклонившись к Юри со своего сидения, чтобы быть услышанным в реве возбужденной толпы.   
  
— По рукам, — немедля, согласился Юри, не желая отклонять брошенный вызов. Даже если он не был на поле сам, когда он смотрел на свою команду, к нему вновь возвращался священный трепет от игры прямиком со школьных лет, и он знал, что Виктор сейчас чувствовал то же самое. Сейчас, когда их роль была низведена до наблюдения с трибун, такой элемент риска как ставки только добавлял игре веселья.   
  
Внезапно шум толпы стал громче от криков и аплодисментов со всех сторон, и Юри взглянул вниз, чтобы увидеть, что две команды наконец-то вышли на поле. С одной стороны виднелись знакомые зеленые мантии его факультета, светлые волосы Плисецкого ярко выделялись, когда он вышагивал вперед своей команды, будучи почти на голову ниже других. С другой стороны на солнце сияли ярко-желтые мантии команды Хаффлпаффа, на лице Отабека Алтына выступало стальное упорство, когда он выводил свою команду на поле.   
  
Виктор издал радостный крик поддержки, ярко улыбаясь в сторону своей команды, его глаза горели от предвкушения. Противоборствующие команды встретились в середине поля, выстроились лицом к лицу и подняли свои метлы, напряженно ожидая свистка, который давал старт игре. Сквозь свои очки Юри едва заметил, как Отабек мимолетно показал Юрию палец вверх, когда они стояли напротив друг друга, жест, который тут же был ему возвращен. Когда раздался звук свистка, который четко прорезался сквозь общий шум, игроки оторвались от земли, взмывая в небо, и игра началась.   
  
Юри внимательно смотрел вверх, где игроки полностью погрузились в игру, слившись в одно целое, квоффл передавался из рук в руки так быстро, что за ним было очень сложно уследить. Хаффлпаффцы забили первыми, и это вызвало у Виктора очередной приступ радостного ликования, который быстро оборвался, когда Слизерин перехватил мяч и забил гол спустя пару минут. Юри бесстыдно усмехнулся ему, в ответ на что Виктор закатил глаза с раздражением и нежностью одновременно.   
  
Далее, счет балансировал туда-сюда между обеими командами, и Хаффлпафф в конце концов вышел немного вперед, а слизеринцы наступали им на пятки в попытках отыграться. Взгляд Юри в основном был сфокусирован на двух ловцах, пока игра шла вперед. С таким маленьким отрывом, первый, кто поймает снитч, гарантированно приведет свою команду к победе, и оба ловца это прекрасно знали. Юрий и Отабек внимательно наблюдали друг за другом, вырываясь и блокируя путь друг другу при каждом появлении снитча, что вызывало крики и вздохи у толпы под ними.   
  
Каждый раз маленький золотой мячик молниеносно улетал и исчезал из виду еще до того, как можно было бы попытаться его поймать, но Юри знал, что так не будет продолжаться вечно. И действительно, едва прошел час с начала игры, как толпа уже, практически не дыша, наблюдала за двумя ловцами, которые вместе устремились в сторону золотой вспышки, когда снитч вновь появился на виду.   
  
Юри перестал дышать, каждый мускул дрожал от напряжения, когда он смотрел на сцену, которая разыгралась перед ним. Два ловца почти сравнялись друг с другом, оба петляли между другими игроками с огромным профессионализмом, но на последней минуте Юрий вытолкнулся немного вперед, проскользнул между двумя охотниками со сложным поворотом и триумфально вышел со снитчем, зажатым в кулаке.   
  
Половина стадиона, окрашенная в зеленый, взорвалась в криках и аплодисментах, в то время как другая половина выпустила разочарованный вздох, когда раздался свисток, оповещающий конец игры. Юри вскочил на ноги, чтобы присоединиться к радостному ликованию, чувствуя, как лицо расплывается в улыбке, когда он смотрел, как команда Слизерина спускается вниз на поле. Юрий все еще держал снитч в своей руке, с гордостью глядя на маленький золотой мячик, крепко зажатый в пальцах.   
  
Отабек спустился к нему, и Юри заметил, как у него шевелятся губы, скорее всего, он говорил что-то вроде поздравлений, но в шуме толпы ничего не было слышно. При виде такого спортивного поведения между соперниками и друзьями, он повернулся к Виктору, намереваясь поздравить его и его факультет с отличной игрой.   
  
Виктор присоединился к аплодисментам в сторону команды-победителя, немного разочарованный, но все равно с улыбкой на лице.   
  
— Браво! — поздравил он, когда встал рядом с Юри, протянув ему руку для рукопожатия. — Твоя команда отлично сыграла.  
  
— Твоя тоже, — ответил Юри, принимая руку.  
  
— Теперь вам точно надо побеждать Гриффиндор в финале, — добавил Виктор с сияющими глазами, отбросив формальности и притянув Юри к себе поближе. — Я могу пережить проигрыш тебе, Юри, но если твоя команда позволит Гриффиндору победить, я тебе этого никогда не прощу.  
  
Юри рассмеялся, опустив руку, когда они с Виктором начали выходить с трибуны.  
  
— Уж мы то постараемся, — пообещал он, когда они вместе направились к замку.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
— Что-то Виктор у нас не очень расстроен поражением своей команды, — заключил Пхичит позднее тем же вечером, поднимая ноги на свой стол, когда они с Юри сидели у него в кабинете.   
  
Юри согласно промычал, возвращаясь мыслями к тому моменту, когда Виктор увлеченно обсуждал с ним игру по пути в замок, подчеркивая самые яркие моменты и анализируя технические особенности игроков. Конечно, он был разочарован проигрышем своей команды, но он уже четко выразил свою позицию насчет того, что в финальном матче против Гриффиндора он хочет видеть победителем Слизерин. Еще до этого матча они сговорились на том, что не важно, чья команда победит в конечном итоге, если она будет принадлежать одному из их факультетов.   
  
— И к тому же я все еще думаю, что подавляющему большинству в этой школе больше интересен матч между вами двумя, чем борьба за кубок между факультетами, — добавил Пхичит с ухмылкой, когда как Юри отчаянно вздохнул и бросил ему раздраженный взгляд. Ему безумно понравилось играть с Виктором, но гораздо меньше ему понравилось то, что за этим следила половина школы, и то, что Пхичит ни за что не хотел спускать ему этот факт.   
  
— В следующий раз вам просто нужно будет убедиться, что вы остались наедине, — добавил еще Пхичит, дразнящий отголосок все еще был четко слышен в его словах, когда он смотрел на Юри с хитрым выражением лица. — Ты можешь даже прокатиться на его метле, это сделает все гораздо интереснее.  
  
—  _Пхичит_! — воскликнул Юри, бросив своему другу глубоко оскорбленный взгляд.   
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, молчу, — сказал Пхичит со смехом, не показывая ни малейшего признака раскаяния. — Но серьезно, Юри, когда ты уже сделаешь первый шаг к нему?  
  
Когда Юри не ответил, Пхичит закатил глаза, потянулся, ткнул Юри в бок и опять заговорил.  
  
— Ну правда, Юри, ты же нравишься Виктору. Ты  _сильно_  нравишься Виктору. Даже ты сам уже это видишь и больше не имеешь морального права продолжать играть эту пластинку про "просто друзей", потому что ты знаешь, что это неправда.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — вздохнул Юри, опуская глаза, чтобы не сталкиваться со взглядом друга при попытках собрать свои мысли в кучу.   
  
Пхичит был прав, он больше не мог отрицать, что между ним и Виктором творилось что-то особенное. Все это происходило постепенно, они оба потихоньку шли от близких друзей к чему-то  _большему_  в течение этого года, шаг за шагом, слово за слово, касание за касанием. Поначалу, Юри не придавал этому значения, думал, что чувства у него были сугубо односторонними, и клялся себе, что ради сохранения дружбы они будут надежно спрятаны. Но чем дальше шло время, тем более очевидным становилось все это и тем меньше было возможности отрицать истину.   
  
И после их совместного матча по квиддичу, когда он видел,  _как_  Виктор на него смотрел, и чувствовал то  _желание_ , которое вспыхнуло у него в груди от этого взгляда, Юри понимал, что выражение "просто друзья" больше не могло их характеризовать ни в каком виде. А в течение недели после этого Виктор был к нему привязан, как никогда, смеясь все ярче, и дразнясь все мягче, и находясь к Юри все ближе. Постоянно касаясь его плеч и рук и проводя с ним все время, которое он только мог с ним провести.   
  
Сейчас они были на грани, балансируя на тончайшем лезвии ножа, где по одну сторону было то, что между ними было ранее, а по другую сторону то, о чем Юри тайно мечтал все эти годы. Но Юри все еще до конца не понимал, как подтолкнуть их через эту грань, и что с ними будет, если он все же это сделает.   
  
— Юри, если ты хочешь что-то с этим сделать, то делай это поскорей, — добавил Пхичит, пододвинув свое кресло ближе и легонько толкнув Юри в плечо. — Ради всего святого. Я не думаю, что школа это переживет, если все так и будет продолжаться, и к тому же, насколько я знаю, куча учеников делает хорошие ставки на то, что вы с Виктором будете вместе до того, как наступит лето.   
  
— Какие еще  _ставки_? — поперхнулся Юри, дернувшись на этих словах и проигнорировав первую часть предложения. Он, конечно, понимал, что они с Виктором не были такими скрытными, как могли бы быть, но он думал, что, как минимум, он справлялся с маскировкой своих чувств гораздо лучше.  
  
— Ох, Юри, если бы ты знал, какие деньги крутятся между большей частью школы в спорах, когда и при каких обстоятельствах вы с Виктором сойдетесь, — сказал ему Пхичит, приподнимая бровь.   
  
Тяжело вздыхая, Юри осознал, что он должен был понимать, что рано или поздно что-то такое должно было произойти. Неважно, в каком секрете должны были держаться его чувства, в Хогвартсе ничто не остается в тайне надолго. От этого осознания ему никак не стало легче, и его щеки так и продолжали гореть от смущения.   
  
— Просто подумай, — внезапно смягчив голос, добавил Пхичит, участливо хлопая его по руке. — Он нравится тебе, ты определенно нравишься ему, и все остальное сейчас полностью в твоих руках. Мне кажется, ты уже достаточно ждал.   
  


* * *

 

  
  
Финальный в этом сезоне матч по квиддичу поставили в предпоследнюю неделю мая, и, по мере его приближения, по всей территории замка можно было физически ощутить висящее в воздухе волнение. Обе команды на данный момент были с двумя победами и примерно одинаковым количеством очков, и то, куда уйдет золото, Гриффиндору или Слизерину, должно было решиться именно здесь. Джей-Джей не упускал ни одной возможности напомнить всем и каждому о том, насколько длинная серия побед будет у его команды, когда они вновь возьмут кубок, а Мила, капитан команды Слизерина, не упускала ни одной возможности отправить свою команду на тренировку, решительно настроившись не отдавать победу, когда она была так близко.   
  
Единственным человеком, более мотивированным, чем она, был Юра. Его неприязнь к Джей-Джею ни для кого не была секретом, и Юри знал, что он просто не переживет еще одного проигрыша этому гриффиндорцу. Оба ловца зачастую шли нос к носу в матчах, настрой в которых был далек от дружеского, и так как Джей-Джей в этом году выпускался, было ясно, что за этот последний шанс обыграть его Юрий возьмется мертвой хваткой.   
  
Когда день матча, наконец, настал, у Юри скрутило живот от напряжения. Несмотря на то, что его дни в школьной команде были далеко позади, он все еще отчаянно желал победы своим. Причастность к своему факультету была с учениками всегда, даже когда они покидали школу навеки.   
  
После завтрака они с Пхичитом отправились на стадион, забрались на учительские трибуны и подошли к Виктору и Крису, которые уже сидели там.   
  
— Ты как, готов? — спросил Виктор с предвкушением в голосе, как только Юри сел к нему. Может, его команда и выбыла из гонки, но ничто не могло помешать ему насладиться хорошей игрой.   
  
Юри кивнул, чувствуя, как то же самое предвкушение пробежало сквозь него горячей волной. Воздух вокруг него был как будто наэлектризован, все ученики и учителя задержали дыхание в ожидании начала игры.   
  
— Слизерину лучше победить в этой игре, Юри, — добавил Виктор, мягко толкнув плечом прижатого к нему друга. — Если моя команда уже не сможет унести домой Кубок, то это должна сделать твоя.   
  
Виктор улыбнулся ему, и сердце Юри вновь затрепетало. Неважно, сколько раз Виктор так делал, это неизменно вызывало волну нежности внутри. Юри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но перед тем, как он смог что-то сказать, через поле пронесся резкий свисток судьи, сигнализирующий о старте матча.   
  
Обе команды оттолкнулись от земли, взмывая в небеса, и игра началась.   
  
К тому времени, как прошел второй час, горло Юри уже болело от криков, а взгляд все так же был зафиксирован на поле, где квоффл молниеносно переносился из одних рук в другие. Виктор тоже кричал и хлопал рядом, поддерживая Слизерин, но команды пока шли очень плотно, и игра могла принять абсолютно любой оборот.   
  
Игроки на поле уже начали уставать после столь долгого пребывания в воздухе, и у них стали появляться ошибки. Один из слизеринских охотников уронил квоффл в неуклюжей попытке его поймать, но Мила спасла положение, быстро переметнувшись к своим кольцам и предотвратив гол. Гриффиндорский вратарь только чудом спасся от точно брошенного бладжера, чуть не упав при этом с метлы. Юри прекрасно знал, что чем дальше пойдет игра, тем больше будет ошибок. Все надеялись, что кто-то из двух ловцов поймает снитч и закончит игру, и так как по счету команды шли близко, это гарантированно даст победу тому, кто это сделает.   
  
Юри видел, как Юра, который находился в верхней части поля, тоже начинал уставать и уже пригибался туловищем к метле, когда делал круги в поисках снитча. Джей-Джей, пролетая мимо него, что-то прокричал, и его слова заставили Юру резко выпрямить спину в ярости и бросить ему в ответ то, что явно было оскорблением.   
  
Юри прикусил губу и впился ногтями в ладонь Виктора на ручке их сидений, где лежали их руки. Юра был замечательным игроком, но он так легко заводился, а сейчас ему ни в коем случае нельзя было это делать, не тогда, когда победа была так близко.   
  
С трибун Гриффиндора раздался вздох разочарования, когда слизеринский охотник пронес квоффл сквозь защиту и забил очередной гол, мгновенно отвлекая Юри от ловцов и заставляя апплодировать вместе с толпой. Но его внимание вернулось обратно после вздоха Виктора, смотрящего в их сторону.   
  
И Юра, и Джей-Джей теперь значительно сбросили высоту, и уже не парили над всеми игроками, а скользили внизу поля, почти касаясь ногами травы. Они летели голова к голове, у обоих были вытянуты руки, и когда Юри прищурился, он заметил трепещущий золотой мячик впереди них, в паре сантиметров от их пальцев.   
  
Все произошло так быстро, что он чуть все не пропустил, но вскоре остальные зрители тоже переключились на ловцов, хлопая и выкрикивая их имена, когда они оба неслись к снитчу и победе.   
  
Сердце Юри выпрыгивало из груди, он склонился через бортик трибуны, а пальцы сжались в кулаки так, что костяшки побелели, пока внизу шли последние решающие секунды игры.   
  
Все закончилось в мгновение ока. Оба ловца одновременно рванулись вперед, и сначала из красно-зеленого клубка показалась рука Джей-Джея, вытянутая вперед и пустая. В то же самое время, Юрий отлетел в сторону с прижатым к груди кулаком, когда трибуны взорвались оглушительными овациями. Когда он спустился с метлы на землю, между его пальцами блестело что-то золотое.   
  
Юри подпрыгнул вверх с победным криком, в то время как остальная команда Слизерина тоже спустилась на землю и стала качать на руках своего самого молодого игрока. Другие учителя тоже встали на ноги, аплодируя победителям, и от вида происходящего у Юри внутри стал расти огромный клубок счастья, который невозможно было держать в себе.   
  
— Они сделали это! — Виктор светился рядом с ним, когда Юри повернулся к нему с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Юри, вы победили!  
  
Сквозь Юри все еще струилась эйфория от гордости за свой факультет и радости от их победы, и теперь к этому добавилось бешеное сердцебиение, вызванное Виктором, который ярко улыбался и смотрел только на него. Всем этим эмоциям, переполнявшим Юри до краев, срочно был нужен выход, потому что Юри был готов разорваться на части от того, насколько это все было  _слишком_.  
  
Юри не думал. Юри инстинктивно потянулся вперед, схватил Виктора на ворот мантии и притянул его в сокрушительный поцелуй, его голова все еще кружилась от победного восторга.   
  
Только секунд через десять до Юри дошло, что толпа внезапно замолкла, и на стадионе стало настолько тихо, что можно было услышать, как муха пролетит. Он тут же оторвался от Виктора, чувствуя, как сильно теперь ему давит на грудь то, что он сейчас сделал.   
  
Виктор выглядел слегка ошеломленным, когда Юри его отпустил, и пару секунд стоял, глядя на него широкими глазами. Затем его лицо расцвело самой широкой улыбкой, которую Юри видел в своей жизни, улыбкой, которая могла ослеплять своим светом.   
  
— Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждал, — воскликнул Виктор, и притянул Юри к себе, чтобы повторить поцелуй. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще пара фанартов :3  
> http://jelly-guiro.tumblr.com/post/167687602844/so-i-started-this-version-of-the-end-part-of-ther  
> https://sheltered-by-viktuuri.tumblr.com/post/166405739184/for-tradition-then-sure-yuuri-from


	6. Май — июнь

Все еще смеясь, Виктор затащил Юри в свой кабинет и закрыл дверь. Удивление на лицах людей на стадионе было все еще свежо в их памяти, и Юри тоже не смог сдержать еще один приступ смеха. В любом другом случае Юри бы обязательно смутился, но сейчас он все еще был в эйфории от ощущения губ Виктора на своих.   
  
— Наконец-то мы одни, — прошептал Виктор, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Юри и осторожно притягивая его к себе. Юри охотно поддался ему и потянулся наверх, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы приблизить свое лицо к лицу Виктора. Взгляд Виктора задержался на его губах, и Юри в очередной раз улыбнулся, когда Виктор наклонил голову, чтобы поймать его губы своими.   
  
Сейчас поцелуй был мягче, чем в первый раз, даже немного нерешительный. Когда всплеск адреналина сошел на нет, Юри заметил, как неторопливо его целует Виктор. Как он постепенно исследует его, осторожно потягивая зубами его губы, и удивительно точно находит способы заставить Юри таять от его прикосновений.   
  
В какой-то момент Виктор приложил ладонь к щеке Юри, круговыми движениями поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Виктор провел пальцем по его раскрасневшимся губам, все еще глядя на него со смесью трепета и восторга на лице.   
  
— Я хотел сделать это с самого Святочного бала, — признался Виктор тихим и благоговейным голосом, наклоняя голову для еще одного поцелуя.   
  
— Постой, со Святочного бала? — выпалил Юри, препятствуя намерению Виктора. Несмотря на желание вернуться к поцелуям, слова Виктора резко ударили ему в голову. Они контактировали на Святочном балу в его первом семестре преподавания ровно один раз, когда он случайно врезался в Виктора и пролил свою выпивку на его мантию. Вряд ли в этом можно было найти что-то соблазнительное. И уж точно там не было ничего, что могло бы заставить Виктора хотеть его поцеловать.   
  
— … Да? — ответил Виктор, выглядя таким же растерянным, как Юри.   
  
— Виктор, о чем ты говоришь? Почему со Святочного бала? — спросил Юри, все еще чувствуя себя совершенно сбитым с толку. Он был уверен, что упускал здесь что-то важное, но, хоть убей, не мог понять, что именно.   
  
Выражение лица Виктора тут же переключилось с растерянного на пораженное. Юри почти видел, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки из-за его попыток понять, шутит ли Юри или нет.  
  
— Ты серьезно сейчас говоришь, что не помнишь? — в конце концов спросил Виктор, и Юри беспомощно кивнул. На этом балу он выставил себя идиотом перед Виктором, а затем ретировался в какой-то угол и от стыда влил в себя тонну огневиски. На следующее утро он проснулся с резкой болью и туманом в голове и решил сделать вид, что ничего из этого никогда не происходило. В его размытых воспоминаниях об этой ночи не было ничего, на что мог бы сейчас ссылаться Виктор.   
  
Виктор уставился на него на несколько секунд, и затем открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, на этот раз с решительным видом.  
  
— Все началось, когда ты пролил на меня свою выпивку той ночью, — начал он, и Юри морально приготовился к тому, что он сейчас услышит.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
_— Ну, как вечеринка? — спросил Крис, присоединившись к Виктору, который одиноко стоял в стороне от танцпола.  
  
Виктор просто вздохнул, глядя на огромную толпу учеников и учителей и отчаянно желая почувствовать сейчас что-то кроме уныния. Большой зал выглядел великолепно этим вечером, утопая в серебре и кристаллах, но даже эта красота не могла поднять ему настроение. Во время учебы в школе он просто обожал Святочные балы. Сейчас же все вокруг потускнело, как будто тут безвозвратно потухла какая-то искра.   
  
— Так же, как всегда, — безразлично бросил он Крису, который глядел на него с беспокойством.   
  
— Почему ты не танцуешь? — спросил Крис, оглядываясь вокруг, как будто пытаясь найти призрачного партнера Виктора. — Танцы всегда могли поднять тебе настроение. Ты же не пришел один, правда ведь? Потому что я прекрасно знаю, что здесь есть как минимум несколько учителей, которые бы убили за то, чтобы ты утанцевал их до потери пульса.   
  
Виктор просто посмотрел на него с легким раздражением.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что в последний раз, когда меня пытались пригласить, этот человек язык проглотил при виде меня и так и стоял посреди коридора с открытым ртом, пока я не ушел? — сухо подметил Виктор.   
  
Он никогда не стыдился своей природы, но кровь вейлы иногда причиняла ему серьезные неудобства. Во времена учебы ему нравилось быть объектом обожания и восхищения, что сыпалось на него как из рога изобилия со всех сторон. Но чем дальше шли годы, тем менее в радость ему все это было. Люди проявляли свою симпатию либо тем, что просто смотрели на него стеклянными глазами, глупо улыбаясь, либо бежали к нему, сверкая пятками, в готовности выполнить любые его прихоти. В любом случае, в этих действиях не было ни грамма искренности. Он не мог заставить их этого не делать, но и желания общаться с людьми, которые были очарованы тем, каким он был снаружи, а не каким он был внутри, у него тоже не было никакого.   
  
— Какое ужасное проклятие — быть слишком ослепительным, — сказал Крис с сарказмом, но посмотрев на лицо Виктора, быстро сбросил шутливый тон.   
  
— Все, что я хочу, это кого-то… искреннего, — попытался объяснить Виктор, с трудом находя слова. — Кого-то, кто не будет выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы понравиться мне. Кого-то, с кем я смогу просто нормально поговорить. Кого-то, кому во мне будет нравиться, ну, я.   
  
— Виктор, не расстраивайся так, — Крис потянулся к Виктору и участливо похлопал его по плечу. — Я уверен, что на свете есть множество таких людей, ты просто еще не нашел кого-то подходящего. Никогда не знаешь, может, твоя любовь ждет за ближайшим углом и уже готова сбить тебя с ног.   
  
Виктор криво усмехнулся, покачивая головой. Он не знал, что на него нашло этой ночью, вызвав такие мысли, возможно, это было связано с кучей парочек вокруг, которые лишний раз напоминали ему, каково это быть молодым и влюбленным. Одна эта мысль заставила его почувствовать себя ужасно старым.   
  
— Ладно, я знаю, что тут можно сделать, — объявил Крис другу, который все еще стоял со скорбным видом. — Бесплатная выпивка для учителей это главный плюс пребывания здесь, так что давай поспользуемся этим по полной программе.   
  
Схватив Виктора за руку, Крис потянул его к той стороне зала, где стоял стол с напитками. Едва Виктор сделал пару шагов, когда пошел обратно, как впереди него кто-то испуганно хрюкнул — в него врезался темноволосый мужчина, который отстраненно блудил прямо на его пути.   
  
Парень тут же выронил из рук бокал, проливая напиток прямо на мантию Виктора. Он явно в этот момент был рассеян и не видел, куда шел, но после столкновения его внимание мгновенно переключилось на Виктора. Едва Виктор успел отметить его красивые карие глаза, как парень полностью опустил голову вниз, а его щеки окрасились малиновым.   
  
— Простите, пожалуйста, — выдохнул темноволосый мужчина, выглядя ужасно подавленным. Виктор с трудом узнал в нем одного из новых учителей, однако, имя его вспомнить не смог. Но теперь, глядя на испуганное лицо этого учителя, щеки которого все еще были алыми от смущения, Виктор жалел, что не сподобился обратить на него внимания раньше.  
  
Парень суматошно задвигал руками, пытаясь не допустить, чтобы пятно на мантии расползлось дальше. Он совсем разволновался и все еще не хотел смотреть Виктору в глаза, и Виктору стало очень жаль его. Одним взмахом палочки он удалил пятно, возвращая мантию в свой первозданный вид.   
  
Однако, это нисколько не успокоило учителя, а только еще больше смутило его, вызывая еще один поток извинений и заставляя его вновь нервно засуетиться вокруг Виктора. Тот просто отмахнулся, надеясь заставить парня расслабиться.   
  
— Все равно никогда не любил эту мантию, — пошутил он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
  
Это не сработало.  
  
— Я… эм… лучше пойду, — выдавил учитель, все еще сгорая от стыда. Не успел Виктор вымолвить и слова, как тот уже отвернулся и торопливо ушел без оглядки.   
  
— Кто это был? — спросил Виктор Криса, с любопытством глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру.   
  
— Ты серьезно, Виктор? — закатил глаза Крис. — Не могу поверить, что ты не знаешь, как его зовут. Он же работает с нами! Это даже хуже, чем назвать Джей-Джея Леруа Джеймс-Джеком прямо перед его родителями.   
  
— Я не виноват! — попытался оправдаться Виктор, но при одном взгляде на Криса он сразу понял, что ничто его теперь не спасет от бесчисленных насмешек по поводу этого случая.   
  
— И отвечая на твой вопрос, — продолжил Крис, перебивая протесты Виктора, — это был Юри Кацуки. Новый учитель трансфигурации. Челестино нанял его сразу после обучения, и, насколько я слышал, он весьма впечатляющ. Как ты мог до сих пор его не замечать?  
  
— Зато сейчас я его еще как замечаю, — ответил Виктор, его глаза все еще застыли в той точке, где Юри Кацуки растворился в толпе.   
  
Несмотря на то, что после этого он не переставал искать глазами Юри, тот, похоже, совсем испарился. Тем временем бал продолжался, и Виктор с Крисом большую часть времени ходили по залу, отгоняя несовершеннолетних учеников от стола с алкоголем и болтая с директорами Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, а затем патрулировали двор, намеренно игнорируя хихиканье и шепотки, которые исходили из кустов, мимо которых они проходили.   
  
Когда они вернулись в Большой Зал после четвертого круга по двору, вечеринка значительно оживилась. Строгие формальные танцы теперь сменились бодрым хаосом, и танцпол был заполнен до предела. Даже некоторые учителя присоединились к этой вакханалии.   
  
Когда Виктор прошел дальше в зал, он заметил что у края танцпола образовалось пустое пространство. Ученики и пара учителей стояли кругом, качаясь под музыку, но все же не танцевали. Вместо этого все устремили взгляд внутрь этого круга. Виктор подошел поближе, протискиваясь сквозь толпу, чтобы получше увидеть, что же там такое происходило, что так привлекло всеобщее внимание.   
  
Он остолбенел на месте, когда его взгляд поймал теперь знакомые ему темные волосы. Юри Кацуки плавно танцевал в центре круга, его тело двигалось идеально в такт музыке. Его волосы были растрепаны, его щеки горели, а на его губах играла улыбка. Он полностью растворился в музыке, притягивая взгляд всех вокруг своей грацией, с которой он танцевал.   
  
— Что ж, этого я не ожидал, — услышал Виктор от Криса сзади себя. Он не ответил, слишком увлеченный Юри, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо другое.   
  
Когда Юри танцевал, он просто создавал музыку своим телом, крадя сердце каждого своими движениями.   
  
Юри обернулся, грациозно прокрутившись на месте, и его глаза встретили глаза Виктора. В мгновение ока, Юри перестал танцевать и пошел прямо к нему, спотыкаясь на пути. Вблизи, Виктор мог увидеть, как его пошатывает, а в глазах четко виднеются признаки слишком большого количества выпитого алкоголя.   
  
Юри секунду разглядывал его, а затем споткнулся и упал прямо Виктору в руки.  
  
— Потанцуй со мной, — выдавил Юри, и у Виктора пропал дар речи.   
  
— Что? — тупо спросил он, в его голове сейчас осталась только улыбка на губах Юри и тепло крепко прижатого к нему тела.  
  
— Потанцуй со мной, Виктор, — настаивал Юри.  
  
Виктор почувствовал резкий толчок в спину, Крис прошипел ему на ухо “иди”. Юри все еще умоляюще смотрел на него своими огромными карими глазами.   
  
— Ах, да, конечно, — Виктор попытался собрать мысли в кучку, чтобы сформулировать хотя бы одно предложение. Весь мир внезапно будто бы перевернулся с ног на голову для него. До этого лишать людей дара речи было именно его прерогативой, но сейчас в его руках был Юри и все слова напрочь вылетели из его головы.   
  
Юри улыбнулся совершенно ослепительно, и Виктор тут же был утянут на танцпол без капли сомнения. Виктор взглянул через плечо и увидел, как Крис показывает ему большой палец, ярко улыбаясь.   
  
Когда они достигли центра танцпола, Юри остановился, протягивая руку Виктору. Виктор положил свою ладонь в ладонь Юри, все еще чувствуя себя оцепеневшим, но при этом в нем с каждой секундой нарастало радостное волнение.   
  
Юри сделал шаг вперед, начиная вести, и они пошли танцевать.   
  
Это было похоже на самый прекрасный сон.  
  
Виктор был уверен, что прошло уже несколько часов, но для него это были секунды. Он был слишком увлечен Юри и тем, как они двигались вместе. Юри постоянно удивлял его, свободно переключаясь от одного танца к другому, и все, что Виктор мог сделать, это идти за ним. Юри полностью задавал тон, вращая их обоих, и Виктор с радостью был готов подчиняться.   
  
Наконец, после того, как прошло несколько часов, вечеринка начала затихать. Танцпол стал постепенно опустевать, ученики и учителя уже разбивались на группы по 2-3 человека, чтобы поискать оставшиеся закуски или просто отправиться по своим комнатам. Виктор же почти нисколько не устал, его сердце так колотилось, и он чувствовал себя настолько живым, что мог танцевать всю ночь напролет. Но в конце концов и они с Юри покинули танцпол, выкатываясь на улицу в обнимку.   
  
— Это было просто великолепно, — сказал Виктор, когда они упали на каменную скамейку в центре двора, все еще восстанавливая дыхание. — Ты фантастически танцуешь, Юри.  
  
Юри наклонил голову, но Виктор все равно увидел, как его лицо расплылось в улыбке.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Юри. — Я всегда хотел потанцевать с тобой.  
  
Виктор застыл на месте в замешательстве, но перед тем, как он успел что-то спросить, Юри снова заговорил.  
  
— Мы учились вместе, — сказал ему Юри слегка нечетким голосом. — Я всегда болел за тебя на матчах по квиддичу. Ты был для меня совершенством. Я был недостаточно взрослым, чтобы пойти на Святочный бал в год, когда ты стал чемпионом Турнира Трех Волшебников, но в тайне я мечтал пойти туда с тобой.   
  
Виктору понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить слова, но затем по его груди расплылось приятное тепло, и он просиял.   
  
— Ты поэтому пригласил меня танцевать? — спросил он, и Юри серьезно кивнул.   
  
— Ты правда мне нравишься, Виктор, — пробормотал Юри, краснея, его слова все еще были не очень разборчивы. — Я всегда хотел встречаться с тобой. Ты будешь встречаться со мной, Виктор?  
  
— Думаю, для этого время еще не пришло, — рассмеялся Виктор, чувствуя волну нежности, захлестнувшую его, когда Юри так очаровательно надулся от этих слов. Юри буквально сбил его с ног этой ночью, но как бы то ни было, они еще только встретились, и по манере речи Юри Виктор уже стал подозревать, что тот выпил намного больше алкоголя, чем он подумал изначально.   
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Юри, — уверил его Виктор, наблюдая, как его лицо мигом посветлело. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел завтра обо всем, что ты сейчас сказал. Так что давай сначала получше узнаем друг друга.   
  
Юри кивнул с огромным энтузиазмом, но затем, без всякой на то причины, его улыбка растаяла и он снова отвернул взгляд.   
  
— Но, может быть, завтра ты не захочешь со мной общаться, — пробормотал он, выглядя неожиданно несчастным. — Ты же лучший учитель в школе, а я даже не знаю, что я делаю. Челестино зря выбрал меня, наверное.   
  
— Юри, нет! — Виктор потянулся, чтобы взять руки Юри в свои, желая как можно скорее убрать печаль с его лица. — Я уверен, что это не так.  
  
Выражение лица Юри совсем не изменилось, и Виктор продолжил.  
  
— Давай договоримся, — предложил он. — Я научу тебя основам преподавания. Буду тебе чем-то вроде наставника, если хочешь. А в обмен на это ты дашь мне знать, когда решишь, что все же хочешь со мной встречаться.  
  
— Когда протрезвеешь, — добавил он со смехом, когда Юри уже открыл рот, чтобы заговорить. Юри закрыл рот, выглядя немного обиженным, но все равно кивнул в согласии.  
  
— Я так рад, что встретил тебя, Юри, — сказал Виктор, мягко сжимая его руку в своей. Весь этот вечер был каким-то ураганом эмоций, и Виктор едва мог поверить, что все это произошло на самом деле. Но Юри сидел здесь, рядом с ним, и грел его сбоку. Вещественное доказательство, что все это было взаправду.   
  
Виктор не мог дождаться того, как он будет знакомиться с Юри. Будет разговаривать с ним, узнавать о нем все больше и больше. Будет позволять теплоте внутри него разрастаться все дальше и дальше при каждой улыбке Юри и тихонько наблюдать, куда это все приведет. Для начала они могут стать друзьями, но в глубине души Виктор всегда будет знать, что если Юри захочет большего, то ему нужно будет только попросить.  
  
А Виктор был уже покорен._   
  


* * *

 

  
  
— То есть, ты сейчас говоришь, что был влюблен в меня еще с прошлого года, и ни разу мне об этом не сказал? — спросил Юри, чувствуя внутри себя бурю различных эмоций, смешанных во что-то беспорядочное. Радость, удивление, растерянность, истерика.   
  
— Я думал, ты помнишь! — воскликнул Виктор, который, по-видимому, был в не меньшем шоке, чем сам Юри. — Ты позволил мне быть твоим наставником, и было очевидно, что я тебе нравлюсь. Я просто не хотел торопить события.   
  
— Я ведь совсем не знал, — Юри мог слышать надрыв в своем голосе, весь его мир сейчас просто перевернулся вверх тормашками. — Я думал, о моих чувствах никто не догадывается.  
  
Виктор кинул на Юри взгляд, полный скептицизма.   
  
— Это многое объясняет, — вздохнул он, выглядя так, как будто собирается рассмеяться и расплакаться одновременно. — Ты был идеален для меня. Ты не был тем, кто просто бежит выполнять все мои прихоти, или подлизывается ко мне, или вообще обращается со мной как-то по-другому. Ты был совсем неподатливый, ты шел строго своим путем. Иногда ты отступал назад вместо того, чтобы безнадежно бегать за мной хвостиком. Ты спорил со мной насчет квиддича и смеялся, когда рассказывал, как прошел твой день, а когда ты краснел и смущался, я знал, что ты это делал только потому, что я заставил тебя так сделать. И ничего больше. Но иногда ты отстранялся от меня или говорил такие вещи, что я начинал сомневаться и думать, что ты видишь во мне только друга. И тогда ты делал такое, что ко мне снова возвращалась уверенность в том, что ты чувствуешь ко мне ровно то же, что и я к тебе. Но я понимал, что временами мог немного… выходить за рамки, и я не хотел насильно толкать тебя к тому, к чему ты еще не был готов. Я с радостью шел тем темпом, который задавал ты.   
  
— Чувствую себя идиотом, — тяжко вздохнул Юри, зарывая голову в руки и ощущая, как у него горят щеки.   
  
— Я тоже, — услышал он рядом с собой.   
  
Теплая рука коснулась его лица, и Виктор пальцами приподнял его за подборобок, чтобы снова посмотреть в глаза.   
  
— К счастью, сейчас мы оба все знаем, — заключил Виктор с легкой улыбкой на губах и наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Юри. Зарыв пальцы в волосы Виктора, Юри углубил поцелуй, не отрываясь от него в течение нескольких секунд. Покусывая его губы и вызывая блаженные вздохи.  
  
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Юри мог увидеть, как расширились зрачки Виктора и как у него подскочил пульс в сонной артерии.   
  
— Если ты хочешь сказать что-то еще, то лучше говори сейчас, — сказал ему Виктор немного напряженным голосом. — Потому что после этого я хочу поцеловать себя снова, и на этот раз я буду делать это несколько часов без остановки. Нам слишком многое нужно наверстать.   
  
Юри засомневался на секунду, размышляя, стоит ли сказать это сейчас или лучше сразу позволить Вкитору зацеловать его до смерти. Но так уж получилось, что сегодня был день откровений, и поэтому было бы неплохо убрать всю неловкую недосказанность одним ударом.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал он нерешительно, наблюдая, как на лице Виктора тут же появляется любопытство. — Помнишь, еще несколько месяцев назад ты рассказывал мне про пуделя, которого однажды встретил в Хогвартсе…  
  


* * *

 

  
  
— Значит, получается, что Виктор просто ждал, когда Юри сделает первый шаг, и поэтому это все так затянулось? — спросил Пхичит с недоверием в голосе.   
  
— Невероятно затянулось, — драматично вздохнул Крис, падая за стол, где сидели все остальные. — Я был готов запереть вас двоих в шкафчике для зелий, лишь бы вы, наконец, продвинулись вперед. Я уже начал лезть на стенку от бесконечных стенаний Виктора.   
  
— И пока Виктор думал, что Юри помнит, как он висел на нем на балу и предлагал встречаться, — продолжил Пхичит, поворачиваясь к Юри, его глаза буквально кричали об огромном количестве веселых ночей, которые тому теперь предстояло терпеть, — Юри думал, что о его влюбленности в Виктора размером со Вселенную так никто и не знал.   
  
— Перестань, — фыркнул от смеха Крис. — Абсолютно все до единого в школе знают все уже несколько месяцев. Ребята уже охватили все возможные дни, делая ставки на время, когда вы начнете встречаться, или даже предполагали, что вы уже вместе, но скрываете это. Да вы даже не пытались быть скрытными. Особенно когда ты повел его на свидание на озеро зимой и флиртовал с ним прямо на виду у детей.   
  
Последняя часть его речи была обращена к Виктору, взгляд которого говорил о том, что он явно ни о чем не жалел.   
  
— Ну, хорошо, что хоть сейчас вы вместе, — добавил Пхичит, хитро сощурив глаза. — Ведь это значит, что я наконец-то могу рассказать Виктору о том, как ты вычерчивал “Юри Никифоров” на всех своих…  
  
Он не смог договорить предложение, так как Юри рванулся к нему и закрыл рот ладонью. Виктор только засиял от этих слов.  
  
— Юри, ты серьезно так делал? — проворковал он, в то время как Юри пытался заставить себя не пробить головой стол от стыда.   
  
Пхичит просто рассмеялся, потянулся за бутылкой между ними и налил всем выпить.   
  
— Тост, — предложил он, потянувшись за бокалом и дождавшись, когда остальные сделают то же самое. — За Виктора и Юри.  
  
— За то, что вы наконец-то взяли в руки и себя, и друг друга, — добавил Крис, чокаясь с Пхичитом.   
  
— За нас, — сказал Виктор, приобняв Юри и притянув его к себе поближе. Юри, растворившись в объятии, поднял свой бокал.  
  
— За нас.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
После случившегося жизнь понемногу стала возвращаться к норме. На самом деле, к удивлению Юри, жизнь особо и не изменилась. Они с Виктором все так же завтракали вместе и проверяли работы вместе в учительской. Они все так же гостили друг у друга в комнате в свободное время, а Виктор все так же периодически забегал к нему во время урока, прерывая занятие. Единственной переменой было то, что сейчас, когда дверь в комнату была закрыта, Юри мог потянуться к Виктору за поцелуем, что вызывало только чувство бесконечного счастья.  
  
Также Юри постоянно теперь получал поздравления и от учителей, и от учеников, что всегда его очень смущало. Но наиболее поразительная реакция, которую Виктор любил вспоминать впоследствии со смехом, пришла от Юрия Плисецкого.   
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты украл от меня славу! — взъярился он на Юри, который не мог сделать ничего, кроме как уставиться на вспылившего подростка в шоке. — Я выиграл Кубок по квиддичу, а все говорят лишь о тебе и о вон том старике.   
  
На этих словах он яростно взглянул на Виктора, который явно забавлялся этой сценой.   
  
— После этого вы должны давать мне только “Превосходно” на всех уроках до самого конца моей учебы, — добавил Юрий, крепко скрестив руки на грудию. После этого он повернулся, чтобы уйти прочь, но в последний момент оглянулся обратно.  
  
— И из-за вас я проиграл  _пять галлеонов_ , — выстрелил он, обвиняюще ткнув пальцем в Юри. — Я поставил на то, что вы сойдетесь в последний день семестра. Если бы вы сподобились подождать всего пару недель, я был бы богат!  
  
На этих словах он зашагал вниз по коридору, оставляя Юри в полном замешательстве.   
  
Кроме этого инцидента, на подходе к экзаменам ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходило. Юри обеспечивал учеников подготовкой, как только ему позволяло время, круглые сутки изъедая себя беспокойством за ребят. Пхичит шутил, что он боится экзаменов больше, чем сами ученики, а Виктор каждый день вытаскивал Юри гулять с Маккачином и пытался убрать все его беспокойства поцелуями.   
  
Наконец, к огромному облегчению, экзамены были позади, и школа начала готовиться к летним каникулам. Финальный день учебного года наступил, казалось, слишком быстро, и вот вся школа собралась для праздничного пира в Большом зале.   
  
Поначалу, зал был наполнен болтовней, но постепенно в нем воцарилась тишина, когда директор Чиальдини встал с места.   
  
— Это определенно был тот еще год, — сказал он толпе студентов, что сидела прямо перед ним. — Во-первых, поздравляю Слизерин за взятие Кубка по квиддичу.   
  
После этих слов он замолчал, позволяя залу наполниться аплодисментами. Юри взглянул на слизеринский стол и увидел, как сияет Мила, со всей любовью хлопая Юру по спине, когда как остальная часть факультета радостно кричала и поддерживала его. Виктор сжал руку Юри в поздравлении и улыбнулся ему, перед тем как Челестино вновь заговорил.  
  
— И мои поздравления Рейвенкло, — провозгласил он, когда все успокоились, — за то, что они выиграли Кубок Хогвартса с 472 баллами.   
  
Зал вновь разразился аплодисментами, за столом Рейвенкло кричали громче всего.   
  
— Похоже, — добавил Чиальдини, подмигивая, — что некоторые факультеты могли бы набрать и больше баллов, если бы ученики там следили за собой и своими успехами, а не за личной жизнью преподавателей.   
  
Пхичит фыркнул рядом с Юри, который от смущения был готов просочиться внутрь своего стула. Слизеринцы и хаффлпаффцы пронзали друг друга взглядом из-за своих столов, но профессор Чиальдини хлопнул в ладоши, разрушая момент и возвращая внимание зала обратно к себе.  
  
— Но довольно с этим, — добавил он, в его голосе все еще слышался шутливый тон. — Давайте приступим к еде.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
А вскоре с рассветом пришло и утро последнего дня, и Юри очутился около входа в замок, наблюдая за потоком учеников, которые надолго покидали стены школы. Он должен был уехать несколькими часами позже, чтобы провести еще одно лето, помогая родителям с горячими источниками, а затем снова вернуться в магический мир.   
  
Вокруг него горячо прощались ученики, а воздух наполнился обещаниями писать почаще и обязательно ездить друг к другу в гости. В паре метров от себя Юри увидел, как Юра осторожно оглядывается, перед тем как притянуть Отабека в крепкие объятия. Этот вид вызвал у Юри улыбку. Хоть внешне Юра и выглядел колючим, как розовые шипы, Юри знал, что внутри него скрывалось что-то гораздо большее.   
  
— Как-то странно снова уезжать отсюда, — послышалось позади него, и Юри развернулся волчком, чтобы увидеть Виктора, чьи серебряные волосы красиво развевались на ветру.   
  
— Это да, — согласился он, пытаясь подавить внезапно нахнынувшую грусть. Они особо не обсуждали планы на лето, так как были слишком заняты тем, чтобы разгрести остатки своих дел до каникул и приготовиться к началу следующего учебного года. Но Юри знал, что у Виктора есть свой дом, куда он должен уехать, а у него есть свой. Но все же, после года, проведенного бок о бок, было странно расстаться хотя бы на секунду.   
  
— Хотя, я уже в полном восторге от того, что меня ждет, — добавил Виктор, балансируя на каблуках своих ботинок. — Не могу дождаться встречи с твоими родителями.  
  
— Встречи с… кем? — спросил Юри в шоке.   
  
— Твоими родителями. И твоей сестрой, конечно, — продолжил Виктор, не замечая замешательства Юри. — Раз уж мы теперь встречаемся, думаю, мне стоит познакомиться с твоей семьей, разве нет? Плюс, твои горячие источники звучат как оплот ангелов. Мы может выехать прямо сегодня, если хочешь, я уже полностью готов.   
  
Юри не смог не засмеяться над этими словами, после чего он потянулся и переплел пальцы Виктора со своими.   
  
— Я буду только рад, — сказал он Виктору, который засиял в ответ.   
  
Когда Виктор так ярко улыбнулся, Юри услышал несколько мечтательных вздохов позади себя, но не стал обращать на них никакого внимания. Виктор был прекрасен и талантлив, и каждый, кто видел его, хотя бы немножко влюблялся.   
  
Юри влюбился в него совсем не немножко. Юри был без ума от него, он обожал Виктора с макушки до пят, и хотел, чтобы все вокруг об этом знали. То, что началось с детского фанатизма, выросло во влечение, затем в дружбу, а затем во что-то намного, намного большее. И каждую эту стадию Юри бы не променял ни на что другое.   
  
Юри был бесповоротно влюблен в Виктора Никифорова. И это больше не было проблемой.


End file.
